Out in the Cold
by KiraLocket96
Summary: Rogan - AU - I'm not sure where I'm going with this, but basically Logan never gave Rogue a lift when he found her in the back of his truck. Rogue's left on her own, BUT, as lady luck will have it, she keeps bumping into this grumpy miserable man. What will happen when Rogue finally convinces him to give her a ride?
1. Chapter 1

**1**

"Get out!" He barked.

Rogue had already felt bad and embarrassed about being caught in the back of this man's truck. The look of utter disgust with no pity or surprise shook her and made her fell small and worthless. But she had hope that he would of taken pity on her. But as he roughly grabbed her bag and through it out of the wagon she was in, Rogue quickly tried to climb out, not wanting to be any more on the wrong side of this man that she had witnessed take a large beating back in the bar and had three metal claws in his fist. He was about to turn away and leave her behind in the snow. She needed to think of something, needed to say anything that would maybe change his mind. The first thing that came to mind was

"Where am I suppose ta go?"

"I don't know." He simply grouted while exhaling another drag of his cigar. The look of annoyance ad irritation were starting to get to Rogue as well as the hurt feelings of being abandoned again.

"You don't know and you don't care." Rogue spat out as he turned his back on her again.

"Pick one." He called from over his shoulder as he walked towards his truck door.

Desperate, Rogue yelled out to him "I saved your life."

"No you didn't." He simply replied while slamming his door shut.

Rogue's lip trembled as she took in a sharp breath. The exhale of the cold came out worse though as Rogue burst into a coughing fit. She couldn't say anything to him now that he'd closed the door on her and shut her out. Rogue was used to this now and stood still as she watched the man drive off. Rogue watched it turn the corner as the truck could just be seen through the gasp in-between the trees. Rogue had stood there dumbfounded as to what to do now that her plan had failed. She had no idea where she was or how far off the next town was. And she wasn't sure when (or if) there would be another run in with a mutant.

Rogue picked up her bag and began running after the truck awkwardly as her bag made her weight uneven. Rogue struggled to keep in view with the truck and struggled more with her breathing. By the time she'd reached the corner, (after breaking out into another coughing fit) she had her bag on her back, evening the weight, but the truck was so far down the road, Rogue doubted she'd catch it. She'd stopped to catch her breath, but the overwhelming panic took over her body as the truck moved further away. Rogue tried running after it, gasping for air as she did. It turned another corner though as she even began to start running down the next road.

By the time she had reached the corner the truck had turned at, Rogue had had to stop running as she felt sick from the rising phlegm in her lungs and all the coughing she was dong. She coughed roughly, the heat from her body not fairing well against the cold that now decided to send strong wind to bellow her coat around. The truck was double the length away from her than what it had been before. Watching it go, Rogue finally gave up, letting go of a staggering breath as she knew she would never be able to catch up to the truck now that it was on a straight lane and gaining speed.

 _'What a dick_!' Thought Rogue, as she clutched over, holding her stomach. Her chest may have felt hot from the run, but the rest of her body was still cold and now aching. Having this heat in her chest was more irritatingly uncomfortable than it was to just be cold. Rogue spat out the phlegm that had come to her mouth and after a few more breaths, Rogue huffed as she decided she'd have to walk to the next town as most likely the people back in Lewiston wouldn't help her out; hopefully, it wouldn't be that far away. Rogue also hoped that there would be another driver along soon. But she doubted it. But she had to hope.

XXXXX

Rogue wasn't sure of the time, but she was able to keep some sense of it as it seemed to be every two minutes she would need to wipe her runny nose on her coat and every ten minutes she would cough dry uncomfortable coughs. Both sleeves of her coat were damp all around the edges. It was uncomfortable, as it was like walking in wet clothes that just made her colder. It was getting later and darker as the white light from the sky drew greyer with patches of black beginning to take form.

Rogue stopped, panting grey clouds as she looked up to the sky. She was trying to figure out what to do. Keep walking through the much colder and, most likely, more dangerous night, or find a hole in a near tree she could crawl into for shelter where she could save up her energy, hopefully warm up more and watch out for passing trucks. Though camping out (even though it would be more like hiding) was just as scary and dangerous as walking in the night. And besides, what happened if something bad happened and no one was around to help her? She'd have more chance at help in the next town or village (whichever came up). But then again, would she be safer sleeping on the streets than sleeping in the lonely forest?

Rogue didn't know. Both paths seemed pathetic, but there was one thing that pushed her diction. Her stomach. She was desperately hungry and going to die out here in the cold. Maybe not tonight, but who knew how long it would be till the next town. If she stopped it would take longer, but if she kept going she would burn up all her energy and die anyway. What the hell, she would die of hunger first if she did stop to camp out.

Looking back to an endless nightmare, Rogue huffed again as her feet sloppily moved forwards.

XXXXX

The skies had been dark for a long while now, but finally, Rogue stood nearing (still a bit of a distance away) a small village that was a couple or few hill tops away. Rogue's breathing was loud and dry, but seeing the village made her walk on. She was proud of herself for not giving up and that she kept going, so willing to survive. But the truth was Rogue still felt disgusted by herself and wished she was dead. From the violent coughing she was doing, it felt like she was nearing it anyway. She wasn't sure why she was still alive, but for some reason she was.

As Rogue finally made it into the village, she walked from the outskirts of the village, into the centre where she found businesses with large metal bins down the side or around the back of the building. Rogue chose the nicest looking place and walked down it's side alley towards the ins. There she shooed away some cats trying, yet failing to claw open the bins. Rogue took the lid of the bin, hating the revolting smell of foods that shouldn't be mixed, gone off food and other stuff she didn't want to know what it was. Rogue ripped open the black dust bin bags and searched for some food. She found a few left over fries and a piece of half eaten into chicken. The fries snapped and crunched in her mouth a they had frozen in the cold and had no taste to them. Rogue picked at the chicken, but found that the chicken was more like trying to eat a half defrosted steak. Chewy.

The floor was cold beneath her, even when he'd found a step with a tiny little roof over it stopping the snow from lining the ledge of the door step. Even with a thick coat on stopping most of the snow damping her clothes, she still felt the cold from all around her and could still smell the revolting bins even with the lid back on. After finishing the food that she wished she didn't have to eat, Rogue didn't know where else to go. She didn't know this village and she didn't have any truck to sleep in while she was travelling to the next place. Having no where else to go, Rogue huddled up all she could before nodding off in a light sleep.

XXXXX

She was awoken a little later by the sound of a car door slamming. Peeping through half open eyes, Rogue saw that a car had pulled up in front of the building she had stolen food from. It must have been the manager or someone coming to open up the place and she knew she wouldn't be wanted. Rogue knew that if she got catch, gossip travels fast around a small village such as this and she may not be able to catch a ride if so. Rogue stood up, slowly, as there was still cold on her bones effecting her movements and her coughing fits which she had to try and silence as much as she could before escaping the alley way. When she was up, Rogue moved out of the side street with her duffle bag in hand and walked around the village; taking in the scenery and looking for a place to change out of her damp clothes that made the morning winds that much colder on her skin. Rogue was simply walking down the quiet street when-

"Get outta here now ya disgusting freak!" Came a yell from a tall building (three stories), then out stooped the man who had left her in the cold.

He growled at the building, still with a cigar in his mouth, then he turned to look at her. Rogue stood still, staring at him. She didn't like the man and she wondered why he'd got kicked out of that building. He growled at her before strutting away in an angry stroll.

Rogue, not sure why she was doing this (maybe as some form of justice) waited awhile on the stop for him to get a little further a head before she started following him. He turned a bend and Rogue spied on him from that turning, seeing he was heading straight to his truck.

"Stop following me stripes!" He then paused at his open truck door, turning his head slightly as if looking at her from the corner of his eye, "And don't bum my ride."

With that he climb into his truck and started the engine. Rogue's anger had combined with her irritation at this man. She, herself, couldn't believe her next actions one she realised at she'd done. Rogue had dashed towards the wagon and managed to jump and climb in just as the truck started to move. By the time she was in, the truck had stopped moving and a door slammed shut. Rogue took in shaky breaths, trying to come to terms with what a dangerous stunt she just did and for what? Then she saw him.

"You tryna get yourself killed!" He snapped.

Rogue's face had become masked with her anger, "What do you care? Ya didn't have a problem leavin' me out in the cold ta die yesterday!" Rogue snapped.

The man's arm shot out towards her, and for that moment she was scared he was going to hurt her. Instead he snatched up her bag and throw it harshly on the floor, "Get out!" He growled with more threat in his voice than before.

Rogue gulped, her eyes were wide as she looked down at her bag which had burst open from impact and her spare (dirty) clothes could be seen peeping out of it.

"Get out!" He snapped again, grabbing her by the arm (before she could flinch) roughly, but not painfully. She followed his demanding tug and jumped out into the snow again.

Snatching her arm back with a feast pull, Rogue turned to glare at the man. He shot back his own anger, but Rogue was outraged. He had no right touching her like that! He was just a bully and a meany who just hadn't met his match yet.

"Whatch ya doin' there girl!" Came the same female voice that had yelled at the man to get out of the building. "You leave that girl alone ya hear!" Rogue felt hands on her shoulders and a body beside her. Rogue looked away from the man to the woman dressed only in night wear and slippers. She was glaring at the guy in absolute disgust. Rogue flinched from the woman's touch, but the woman only pushed Rogue behind her and started poking her finger towards the man (but not touching him) and at his truck. "You just go on and get outta here! This place don't need your kind! Go on, scat!"

"Hey dolly, that freak givin' you a hard time?" Called a meaty sounding man whom was walking around the corner with a group of men with bats and knifes.

"Ya picking on two girls now freak!" Called another.

Rogue was rather appalled and disgusted for what she had appeared to be caught up in. Yes, she was mad at this man in front of her, but touches and pike forks were just too much! Rogue turned back around to see how the man was coping with all of this agro, when she saw that he'd already moved towards his truck door and was climbing in.

The woman, Dolly, had just looked back at him too and yelled, "Yeah, go on, run away." Turning to the men "Everything's fine here boys. I've handled it."

Rogue watched the rouged man climb into his truck, watching his face expressions through his review mirror. She saw that he was ticked off and trying to control his rage, but Rogue also saw a little bit of something else when he looked up and looked back at her through his review mirror. He looked...tired. and rather sad. He looked away from her, started the truck and drove off. Rogue watched, once again, as he drove off, leaving her behind, and turned the corner.

"Humph, good riddance. Are you OK sweet? That freak didn't hurt ya did he?" Rogue turned to look back to Dolly whos attention was now on her. Dolly had placed her hands (seductively) on Rogue's shoulders and was talking down to her as if she was a child. From the way Dolly also pushed her breasts together, Rogue picked up on what Dolly was doing and what type of person she was.

Rogue shrugged her hands off her shoulders and said, "I'm fine." That sharp breath though was enough to make Rogue cough a little violently. The woman winced at the girl.

"What were ya doin' hitching a rid with that lunatic anyway?" Dolly said, eyeing Rogue up and down. Rogue guessed that Dolly had figured out that Rogue was a run away from the state of her dress. But there was a spark behind Dolly's eyes. Not a bad one, but a spark that didn't seem good either. Rogue saw the spark, but looked half puzzled as she tried to think of what that spark was. Before Rogue could answer, Dolly said, "Here, come on inside and let's get a drink down ya."

Dolly, once again, took up her position, putting her hands on Rogue's shoulders, only this time, twisting her so she was being led by Dolly towards the group of men. Rogue could of protested, but hearing the word drink, Rogue felt her throat go very dry and her mouth tasting of the stale chicken from last night. A drink of water would be nice to wash that taste away, but Rogue still felt uneasy.

The men walked on, back from where they came. Rogue following as Dolly nudged her (gently) in that direction. Dolly had turned Rogue into the building that that man had been kicked out of by Dolly and was led to the bar. Rogue looked around, seeing it was empty, but hearing the thuds from upstairs. She guessed there were bedrooms upstairs and their main purpose was not for sleeping in.

Dolly left Rogue's back, which Rogue was glad to have the freedom of not feeling Dolly's fake nails gripping into her shoulders, but she didn't like not having Dolly in sight. Dolly walked around the bar, coming to stand behind it where Rogue was. Dolly took two glasses and reached up to fill them with a golden whisky. Rogue watched what Dolly was doing with the glasses carefully. She saw nothing suspicious as Dolly placed the glasses down on the bar. "Here, drink up hun."

"I'm under age." Rogue said bluntly.

Dolly just shrugged her shoulders and downed her shot glass of whisky. Her face grimaced as the liquid felt her glass and she swallowed it down in one. "What's ya name sweetness?" Asked Dolly.

"Rogue." She said.

Dolly raised her eyebrow at her, as if stating that she wasn't impressed and found the name rather pathetic. "Rogue? Ya sure?"

Rogue nodded her head.

"Alright then." Said Dolly, as she put her glass down, a passive expression crossing her face. "Rogue for now." Dolly more whispered, than spoke this out loud. "You on the run doll?"

Rogue looked down at the glass in front of her. Rogue had never really been a big drinker, but right now, the drink seemed tempting.

"I'll take that as a yes. Ya do anything illegal or..." Dolly trailed off waiting for Rogue's answer.

Rogue looked back up at Dolly. There was some form of cunningness in her eye and Rogue really didn't like it. She didn't like how Dolly was asking her questions (or more stating stuff) that Rogue was or might have done due to her stereotype at the moment. With the word illegal, Rogue looked down to Dolly's body, seeing her silk night gown had opened more to reveal more of her breasts. Rogue doubted she was wearing clothes on underneath.

"No." Rogue answered bluntly. Her eyes fell back down onto the whisky and Rogue thought that before she got kicked out of here, she'd take what she could (hoping she didn't get charged). Rogue grabbed the glass and gulped down the whisky. Rogue grimaced worse than Dolly, as she was inexperienced with taking shots (that big at least).

"Ya either sip it sweetness or ya down it in one. You decide. So, whatcha runnin' from?" Doll replied.

Rogue looked back up to Doll's eyes. She looked like a vulter eyeing her prey. Rogue put down the glass in front of them, feeling the slight tingle in her brain as the alcohol got to work. "That's my business." Rogue said.

Dolly stepped back, taking the glasses. "Fair enough." She filled them up again and placed them on the bar. Rogue saw nothing suspisious again. "The reason I'm asking doll face is that I know ya struggling. I can see ya skinny and hungry and so desperate that ya would even ride with that beast!"

For some reason, Dolly calling that guy ' _beast_ ' and ' _freak_ ' just got way under Rogue's skin. Maybe it was because she was just like that _'freak_ ' underneath her skin and it hurt being called that even though there was nothing she could do about it. Rogue reached for the glass and began sipping it. The taste was really strong, but bearable. It burned and pained, but it was somewhat delightful and the taste was sweet yet bitter. It helped take her mind away from Dolly's name calling.

"The point is sweetness, I've taken in a number of girls like yourself. None of them should be subjected to _that_ kinda low." Rogue took another sip of her whisky. "I guess what I'm sayin' is I'm offin' ya a job and a place ta stay here, with me and all my other girls." Dolly took a swig of her drink. "What do ya say?"

Rogue circled the liquid in her glass and watched it. Rogue didn't know how to feel about this offer. Had she hit another level of low? Or was her luck changing? Was living here and being what she suspected Dolly of being the better option to what she had now? Rogue chucked at herself in her own mind. Even if she was to do that, she couldn't 'cause of the same reason Dolly thought that guy was a _'freak_ '. Rogue looked back up to Dolly, thinking of one thing before she turned this down. "What's the job?"

"Oh, ya know, workin' behind the bar or as a maid. Entertain' the punters." Dolly took another sip from her glass, but her eyes never left Rogue's.

"And what do ya mean by entertain' em?" Rogue asked.

"I mean keeping them happy by what ever means necessary." Dolly replied, her voice still that sweet honey combed voice that she had used when she had first turned to speak to Rogue after the man had left, but there was a firmness to it.

"Even if that means doing something illegal?" Rogue asked, trying to weed the truth out without actually saying (or accusing) that Dolly is a prostitute.

Dolly raised her eyebrow, but her look was still strong and spot eyed. "By any means necessary." She repeated.

Rogue looked down to her glass, then tipped her head back and downed the rest of her whisky in one. After finishing it, Rogue looked to Dolly and said, "Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll get by on my own." Rogue began moving backwards, towards the exit.

"Ya sure about that?" Came Dolly's voice.

"Yeah." Said Rogue, her voice gentle, but her eyes just as firm and serious as Dolly's voice. "Thank you for the drink. I won't tell anyone anything 'bout what ya did for me."

Dolly nodded her head, taking what Rogue was saying as a double meaning. "I know a guy whose heading off to the next village over if your that desperate for a ride. Known him twenty years, and I know he wouldn't do anything that _'freak'_ woulda done to ya."

Rogue cringed at the word _freak_ , but tried to hide it as she turned away to grasp the door handle. "Errr, no, no, it's alright. I'll find my own way." Said Rogue, not realising what she was passing up due to _that_ word evoking her.

"Ya sure sweetness?" Asked Dolly once again.

Rogue was somewhat glad she did ask again, as she got her head sorted by then and turned around to nod at Dolly, accepting her help (for a lift).


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Hey, if anyone's interested, I'm looking for a beta. PM me if you'd like to proof read for me please. XD

I'm so sorry, I only just noticed I hadn't finished this chapter. Corrected now -.-

 **2**

The ride was quiet which was good, but the best thing about the ride was the heater. It kept Rogue warm. Warmer than she had been while she sat in Dolly's bar waiting for this guy to arrive. It had been warmer than being outside and Rogue's clothes had dried up some while she was at Dolly's, but now her clothes were completely dry and warm because of the heater. The heat though still did nothing to help her dry cough or her aching sides. Rogue had gotten a little sleep in the truck, but had slept light as always as she didn't trust the guy driving her. Especially not if Dolly knew him. She didn't want to think what those two got up to (or what he might think he could get up to with her).

The truck came to a halt, which woke Rogue up and her wide eyes searched the outside window. There was still snow layering everything and a darkness rolling in. The village just looked like all the other villages Rogue had been to while she'd been driving through the outskirts of Canada. She'd chosen Canada, not just because she planned and wanted to go, but because the snow and cold gave her an excuse to be covered up from head to the and being on the outskirts meant less people. But as Rogue got out of the truck and went her separate way from the driver, Rogue noticed that there seemed to be one person that she just kept bumping into.

Rogue saw his truck before she saw him. It was parked outside of another pub where yells could be heard coming from. As the door to the pub opened, Rogue caught eyes with the man she'd saw for the three or fourth time now, locked in a metal cage with his shirt off (again) and just about to light a cigar when he saw her. His hands fell away from his lips and he just stared at her. She stared back at him, moving more inside as she did. finally, in an irritated jolt, the man got out of the cage and moved towards the bar where she was walking to. "You following me or something strips?" He said while taking the cigar out of his mouth and taking the money he'd earned from the bar keeper.

Rogue just stared. Still annoyed he'd left her for dead. "Ain't my fault I keep runnin' inta your ugly mug. Must be a curse." Rogue said, still staring at him from where she stood.

The man shuck his head and moved towards the door. He had a hard eye as he pointed at Rogue and told her "Don't follow me!"

That got under Rogue's skin. Again! He was leaving her again! Why it bothered her, she didn't know, but if she was to guess, then it would be something to do with his claws. Rogue followed him to the door as the man climbed into the truck and started the engine, he looked at Rogue (still giving her that warning look). It sparked a fire in Rogue and just as he turned away from looking at her, Rogue made a dash for the wagon. She jumped, throwing her duffle bag in before she, herself, could climb in.

"Fuck!" She heard the guy yell from the front of his truck.

Just as Rogue got her balance and breath back in the wagon, the guy had come around and yelled at her, "What? What is it you want from me?"

Rogue was silenced for the moment as she saw true furry in his eyes worse than she had ever seen. The black of his eyes had hardened and enlarged as he growled at her with his teeth showing.

"I just want a ride." Said Rogue quietly.

The man stepped back to fully look at her, a look of confusion and disbelieve filling his face as he shook his head from side to side. "A ride?" He asked, as if trying to make something impossible and stupid seem reasonable.

Rogue nodded her head. "A ride."

The man growled. Rogue was glad his eyes weren't as big and scary as they were before but he still looked pissed at her.

"If I give you a lift to the next village, will you leave me alone?"

Rogue nodded her head. She thought it was rather strange and coincidental that they had run into each other three times in three different villages, but she thought it couldn't happen a forth time.

The man let out some kind of low growl as he turned to look at the front of his truck. "Get in." He said to Rogue as he moved to the front of his truck.

Rogue wasn't completely sure what he meant. She watched him walk to his door and made a guess of what he meant. He climbed in the drivers seat and opened his window. Through the review mirror he looked at Rogue. "You prefer sitting back there?" He said.

Rogue turned to grab her duffle bag as she climbed out of the wagon and ran around to the shot gun seat. Before she even shut the door, this guy had started the engine and was driving off. He was still pissed off, so Rogue let there be silence between them for a little longer. While there was silence Rogue's eyes racked over this man's seemingly prefect body. The man growled and Rogue was brought back to looking in his face. He didn't like her eyeing him up. So, she, instead, pulled down her hood and started the conversation she'd been wanting to have with him for quite a while with an ice breaker.

"You don't have anything to eat, do you?"

The man growled. Rogue thought he wasn't going to even say anything to her, so when he reached over and tossed a large chocolate bar at her from the drawer in front of her, Rogue was shocked. She ripped off her gloves and dug into the chocolate, scoffing it down and enjoying the sweet sweet taste it left in her mouth. The man watched her with a rasied eyebrow as she scoffed it down. He took this moment to look her up and down, but that coat hide most of her body. Rogue catch him looking at her, before he turned to look back at the road. She took that time to take in his body again. Her eyes were catch and brought back up to something shining around his neck. They were Dog tags with the name ' _Wolverine_ ' on them and numbers underneath them.

"Were you in the army?" He looked at her with that half confused, half pissed off look. "Doesn't that mean you were in the army?"

He growled low and tucked them away in his shirt. Rogue turned back to eating her chocolate just like he turned to his cigar. Rogue thought about what it could mean if this hot tempered man was (or had been) in the army. Rogue could defiantly see him being a solider from the way he got into fights. She didn't know why he was here and not with any family (if he had any), but she guessed it came down to his anger issues. Knowing him though, someone like her, and knowing that he'd had a job sort of made Rogue question herself and her own life.

Rogue broke into yet, another dry coughing fit which lasted just over a minute. The man, Wolverine, eyed her from where he sat. "You ain't gonna die on me are ya?" He asked.

Rogue shook her head, glaring at him as he turned back to look out the front window. Rogue turned in her seat, looking around to see more of how this man lived in comparison to how she lived. In the back of the truck she could see a shabby mess of some kind of room.

"Wow." She gasped.

"What?" He grouted.

Rogue spun around, not realising that she had spoken. She meant his irritated stare, then turned back to eating the chocolate. Rogue thought that she'd hate to live in a place like that, but then again, her living conditions weren't much better. At least he had somewhere to turn to when no one wanted him and he couldn't find a bed for the night. He had a make shift one right with him and a heater to keep him warm. _'That must have been nice'_ , thought Rogue, ' _cosy_.' She doubted she would ever be able to have something like this.

Rogue turned to look at him once more. Her eyes again, drawn to his chest and remembering the name that was on the dog tags under his shirt. "I'm Rogue." She said.

He said nothing. Rogue looked down at his (incredibly in-shape) body again, until her eyes followed his hairy arms towards his fists that gripped the stirring wheel. Rogue's reason for being drawn to this man came back to her in a haunted antagonising way. "When they come out do they hurt?" She asked, thinking of what it might fell like to have claws like he did.

He didn't look pleased as he glazed down at his fists. Rogue thought he wasn't going to answer again. She thought about a way to get him to talk about what he was and how he was like this. Maybe she could learn something more about herself through him. "When...When I touch people, it hurts."

Wolverine looked a her pointedly, his cigar resting between his teeth. Rogue's eyes were drawn from his knuckles to his eyes. "I hurt others too." Rogue said quietly.

Wolverine looked away from her, taking his cigar out of his mouth and breathing out a large cloud. Rogue felt exposed and uncomfortable having told him about her skin and not getting anything from him. She decided she was going to drop the whole thing just encase he decided she was a freak and kicked her out in the middle of no where like he had last time.

"Every time." He mumbled.

Rogue saw that he was looking longingly at his knuckles. "Was-was you born like that?"

For a moment he just drove. Then shrugged. "Yeah, guess so."

"When it's winter, does the metal get cold?"

"What?" Wolverine said, sounding annoyed that he was confused.

Rogue thought that it may have been a stupid thing to ask, but she was just thinking about how cold it was and how much colder touching metal was. "Oh, I-I was just wondering if your, erm, claws get cold in he winter. You know, 'cause metal gets freezin' cold in the snow."

Wolverine turned back to look out the window. He shrugged. "Never bothered me." He stated.

Rogue was about to ask another question when he said, "Look, will you stop with the fifty questions shit. It's getting annoying."

Rogue didn't say anything and figuring she wasn't going to get much more out of Wolverine, she turned her body so she was looking out the window and had her back a little to him. Rogue pulled her hood around her and tightened the grip on her coat to try and keep her warmer. Ages passed where they just didn't say anything to each other. Rogue fell asleep watching trees pass.

XXXXX

Rogue was awoken by a loud banging on the window in front of her. She jumped a little as she saw a hairy man right in front of her. It took her a while to figure out it was Wolverine. Rogue sat up stair, flexing her neck and back she'd developed another harsh knot in her neck. The door besides her was opened by Wolverine and she stopped her stretching.

"We're here." He stated. As Rogue was just figuring out what he was saying when Wolverine said, "A deals a deal strips, now get out and leave me alone."

Rogue was somewhat stunned and taken back. She hadn't expected to arrive in the next town so fast. How long had she been out for? "Out!" Wolverine reinforced.

Rogue hopped down out of the truck grabbing her duffle bag as she left. Looking around it was early morning. The village was covered in snow, worse than all the other villages she'd visited and had seemingly all ground floor houses. The door slammed shut behind her and she saw Wolverine swiftly move to the other side of the truck to climb back inside. Rogue stood there, bewildered; she didn't even know where she was or what the village was called. The truck engine started. Wolverine had not looked at her once while starting the truck but as it started moving she saw him peek at her out of the corner of his eye. Rogue stood watching as the dirty, somewhat noise truck left her behind once again, but a deal was a deal.

Rogue sighed and turned back to the village. Pulling her duffle bag more over her shoulder, Rogue moved forwards into the village, hoping to spend as much time here as she could to let that moody foul tempered animal out of the way.

XXXXX

Rogue ended up in a small bar again, where she got asked a lot of questions by the local folks who'd never seen her face before, and knew everybody in the village as it was so small. Rogue had lied, saying she was travelling from home to go see her cousin in the next town. She'd gotten carried away with the lie and inventing some kind of meaning and importance in her life that she just couldn't stop when she started. She told the bar keeper that her cousin was more like a brother to her and was sick and close to death but their families had had a falling out, but she wouldn't let them stop her from seeing her sick cousin and nursing him back to health. She got a free beer out of it which was great and better than just drinking water all the time. Rogue did get questioned more about her parents, and them calling the police (they didn't want to get into trouble - the bar tender) and about money and how foolish her plans had been.

"And ya ain't even got money for a hotel to sleep in? Girl what were you thinking leavin' without no trace of a single dollar."

Rogue took a large gulp of her drink, finding the plum and curly blonde haired woman's accent rather intriguing and reminding her a bit more of the south. "As soon as I heard the news, I didn't think. Just acted. I packed a bag and with the twelve dollars I had in my pocket, I got a bus to take me as far as it would take me till I ended up h-here." Rogue said, covering her mouth with a fist as she broke into another coughing fit.

"Damn girl, you even gotta cold travelin' all the way out here? Girl you're either increibly heroic or stupid." Said the sassy woman.

There was a gruff snort from behind her as a familiar voice said, "Yeah, if you consider hitch hiking trucks as your twelve dollar bus." Rogue turned in her chair, surprised totally to see him again; Wolverine. "How 'bout a beer over here bub."

Rogue didn't believe it. She blinked, then blinked again. He was here. He was here in the same village with her in the same bar when he'd made a big fuss about giving him space and to stop bumping into him. Rogue felt her mood turn slightly pissed at him for changing he's freakin' mind and if he said anything about her following him, when he'd left her here, then she was seriously going to deck him and give him hell.

"Hitch hiking? I thought you got here by bus?" Said the plum woman.

Rogue turned in her seat, almost having forgot she was talking to the woman. "Errr, yeah, well I had to start caching lifts to get down here. Turns out twelve dollars won't get you that far."

The bar tender had given Wolverine the beer and the sound of him taking off the metal cap with his teeth rang through her. Rogue turned to see him sat down two chairs away from her, gulping down this full bottle of beer.

"Oh well, I'm sorry for all the trouble ya've had to go through. When you see that cousin of yours you tell him all 'bout what you've done to get to him, ya hear." Said the plum woman before she left. Rogue shot her a smile, before turning back to Wolverine.

He'd almost broken her story there. She wanted to demand answers from him, but didn't want him coming out with something that'd have her story blown. For some reason, she saw Wolverine as little smarter than the average person and believed he'd seen through her tale. So Rogue turned to face straight ahead in her chair as she finished off her drink. A harsh coughing fit seized her just as the drink was about to touch her lips. She covered her mouth and coughed into her fist, trying to find a way to get air into her lungs. The drink wasn't making her poor dry mouth any better.

"Aren't you under age?" Asked Wolverine, irritated by her coughing.

Rogue took another sip of her drink to clear her throat, grimacing as she did. "It's just one drink. Besides your not a cop or my parent so how's it any of your business?" Rogue said, adding the cop and parent part in to calm the wary bar tender.

Wolverine snorted and ordered another beer. Rogue wanted to demand why he was back then and there, bothering her, but instead turned around to look straight forwards again. He was in her past. She didn't care about him or want to know anything about him. She was just going to pretend he didn't exists.

"So, this sick cousin of yours, he got a name?"

The first name that came to Rogue's mind hurt her a lot, but she said it anyway to get him off her back. "Cody."

"Cody, huh? And you love him?"

"Yep."

"Travelled all this way to see him?"

"Yep."

"And your parents didn't approve."

"Yep."

"Hmmm, sounds more like insist to me. But you southerns are into that stuff a lot aren't you!"

Rogue lost it with him, glaring at him she said in a low, yet dangerous voice. "Excuse me?" Rogue said outraged. "Do you mind not insulting me or ma inheritance. 'Sides, think even if I were to go with ma cousin, which is just plan out wrong and disgusting, least we'd have a better child then your parents ever had."

Rogue downed the rest of her beer, before standing up. She felt a little dizzy in the head from standing up so suddenly, but she brushed it aside and pretended she didn't feel anything while the Wolverine's eyes were on her. She wanted to get out of there before he could say anything more disturbing and upsetting. Shed meet some nice people here and now Wolverine had showed up, he'd just taken that away.

Rogue heard someone call, "Excuse me!" to her, but Rogue ignored them, thinking it may have been Wolverine, not taking that insult laying down. "Excuse me!" Rogue shivered as a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around to see that it wasn't Wolverine, but instead the bar tender. "Here. I managed to call a friend for you. She says she'll be able to put you up for the night, but no more after that I'm afraid." Rogue took the folded up little tourist map that he was passing to her and wasn't sure whether her heart was singing or melting. Rogue looked from down at the map, back up to the bar tender. Rogue smiled. It was an awkward smile that hurt her facial muscles from having not smiled in a long time, but it was worth it.

"Thank you." Rogue said to him.

He nodded. "Just ask for Catherine and she'll get you set up." He saluted her then left back to his bar.

Rogue smiled down at the map in her hand. Yep, this was one of the nicest villages she'd been to. She just wished she didn't have to lie to them to get them to help her like this.

Rogue followed the directs on the map to what seemed to block of flats. She found the main desk and entered it. There was a red checked brunette behind the desk who smiled at her. "Hello." She said.

"Hi, erm, I'm looking for Catherine."

"That's me. You Cody's girl?"

Rogue was confused for a moment how she knew about Cody, but Rogue soon put two and two together and nodded.

"Alright then." She the Catherine. "Let's get you a room. But, errr-" The girl said, losing her smile and looking nervous. "Erm, ya see, my boss doesn't know I'm doing this and if he found out he'd hit the roof."

Rogue nodded her head, understanding what she meant and this was a get in, get out sort of deal.

"Yeah, sorry about this, but you can stay till ten am tomorrow. My boss gets back from visiting his daughter tomorrow at eleven. I'll need an hour to clean the room you see and make sure he doesn't notice any financial differences."

Rogue nodded again as she followed the brunette out of the shed like reception building and to one of the upstairs block flats. The brunette opened the door for Rogue. "Here we are, erm, if your going to start a fire or use he shower, please can you only use little amounts. I don't mean to sound so-"

"It's alright Catherine. I understand. I'm just grateful and thankful that your putting your neck on the line ta help me. I can't thank ya enough."

"Oh don't worry about it. OK, I'll leave you to it. Have a good night." Catherine smiled at Rogue one last time before waving goodbye and walking away. She was a very nice girl. Rogue entered, taking the key out of the lock in the door and closing it. Rogue turned around and took in the room. It had a nice beige and sandy brown colour to it. The bedding looked plump, fluffy and warm and Rogue spied even a small tv and a small door that led to the wash room. Rogue smiled thinking how cute this room was and how much people sometimes took icky brown and crème stripped carpets could be. But Rogue lost her smile. She wasn't staying here forever unfortunately. Life had cut her a break for one night. One night she wasn't going to waste enjoying.

Rogue took to the shower and was in and out in ten minutes. She wanted to stay in it longer and let the heat just continue melting away the knots and roughness of her muscles, but she didn't want to get Catherine in trouble. Rogue got out of the shower and changed into some, unfortunately, dirty pyjamas that had been in her duffle bag. Rogue actually got an idea from this.

Rogue filled the sink up with water and soap and placed all her clothes in the sink. Water splashed everywhere, but it was called a wet room for a reason. Rogue even stripped off the night wear and underwear she had now and soaked them. It took seconds for the water to turn black from mud and other shit on her clothes, but Rogue tried not to care and scrubbed at her clothes with her nails to try and get them clean. She was starting to feel a draft which began the light shivers of her body.

After emptying the sink of it's dirty water and twisting the clothes till all the water she could get out of them was out, Rogue moved into the main room still shaking cold, closed the curtains and moved towards the log wood fire place. Rogue found a lighter and a stick on the side to getting the fire going and once she did have the logs burning, she took her clothes from the bathroom one at a time and held them up in front of the fire place. It was like waiting for your hands to dry with a blow drier; slow and never actually got them dry, but she needed to do this so they'd be ready to wear for bed tonight and tomorrow.

Though she thought sitting near the fire place would help warm her up, Rogue's body just wouldn't stop shaking. The shivers were small, but still present and her dry cough hadn't left her.

After twenty minutes of drying clothes, Rogue decided that her night dress was dry enough for her to sleep in and the other clothes could just hang in the wet room. Rogue turned off the fire, tying to save Catherine from getting in trouble and turned to her bed. Rogue pounced on her bed. She was giggling at how soft the fluffy pillows and covers were against her skin. Rogue put on the tv and searched the channels for something to watch. She'd missed this. Being in control of what she watched instead of having to just stand by in pubs and let the bar keep decide. She was still shivering under her nighty, so got under the covers where she was still shaking, but was more comfortable. Rogue saw there was a Romanic comedy on at ten. Being respectful, Rogue turned off the tv and waited. There was a book in the draw besides the bed she found. but she left it there, humouring herself by just thinking how nice these people were and how she wished she'd come up with a better lie so she could stay in the village longer. But then again, she knew this room was a one night offer and so was the free beer. She waited till ten when she put on the film and settled down more in her warm covers watching her chosen movie.

XXXXX

Rogue had woken up around nine am that morning to a coughing fit. Rogue's head felt heavy and dizzy and she wondered if this was a little hang over from the beer she'd had She didn't know she was such a light weight.

She got up, got changed and made sure that she did whatever she could to clan up the room for Catherine. After packing all her stuff away, Rogue was just walking out the door when she bumped into Catherine outside. She gave Catherine the keys back and Catherine thanked her, extremely grateful that the room was clean and fresh as if no one had slept there last night. Rogue nodded then took off.

As she walked away though, Rogue looked down to her shivering hand. She hadn't stopped shaking since last night. Pulling her coat closer around her Rogue walked to the long road where she knew any passing trucks would pass by. As she was walking down along this road though, she saw the familiar dirty truck that Wolverine owned. Rogue raised her eyebrow. Was it destiny that they just kept running into each other? She turned on the stop and began walking up road, not wanting to see or talk to Wolverine and have him say something cruel and horrible.

But it turned out he knew she was there. The door to his truck opened and he called after her.

"Hey. Thought I told you to leave me alone."

Rogue's somewhat good mood from the good nights sleep had been ruined. She turned on her heel to face Wolverine. "Yeah, that's why I was walking in the other direction. What you doing back here anyway? I thought you took off to the next town to get as far away from me as possible. Looks like I'm not the only one who fucked up our deal." From practically screaming this, Rogue's head spun as if someone had just justed her after she'd spun around a stick twenty times.

Wolverine had stepped out of his truck and was walking towards her. Rogue took in his chest that was shirtless. He had a typical cigar in his mouth and a bad attitude as he came to stand right in front of her. "Listen strips! You don't tell me what to do or where to go, got that?"

Rogue simply rolled her eyes at hearing this, flushing away the dizziness. He took a drag of his cigar and looked her up and down for that moment. His head jerked in a pointing direction. "Get in." He said.

Rogue raised her eyebrow confused. "Excuse me?"

"I'll give you a ride to the next city."

Rogue felt utterly flabbergasted. She felt anger and outraged that he'd avoided her three times, gave her a lift under circumstances and now was bossing her about like he owned her. "Ha." She actually laughed. "You think I'm jumping back in this shit hole of yours any time soon? Forget it! I'll find another rid. One where the driver isn't a complete and utter ass hole."

With that Rogue turned on her heel and stormed off. "I've been by the roads all night and morning. Nothings passed Darlin'. 'fraid your not gonna get fair waiting for a truck to pass by here. It is a little village as well. Not many people will be driving by it."

"I'll take the cold streets to you any day." Rogue called back over her shoulder.

"Why you being difficult about this?"

"Why are you all of a sudden taking an interest?" Rogue spun round and shot back.

"'cause I guess I overreacted without thinking much about you being the only mutant in a long time that I've meet."

"Oh, now you realise that do you. Not when I was trying to reach out to you those three other times you denied me a lift and not while I tried bringing up our curses in the truck?"-

Wolverine shrugged. "I don't have that good a reputation with people."

"I can see that!" Rogue yelled flustered, regreating that desition for the sack of her head.

"Look are you coming with me or not 'cause I'm moving on soon."

Rogue debated her options. Growling in her throat, Rogue pulled the duffle bag more over her shoulder and stormed over to the shot gun side of Wolverine's truck. Wolverine soon followed her, stopping to reach into the back of his truck first to pick out a wife beater, then climbing into the drivers seat. Rogue looked out her window, not wanting to even look at the man this time as he started the engine and drove off. Rogue watched with sad eyes as they drove passed the little pub of whom she had grown fond of the people living inside it. The pub soon left her sight though and trees took it's place. Trees that had its branches merge together scarily to look like dancing brown spider leg patterns on a white sky background.

But then something strange happened to the trees.

"Strips?"

The spider legs turned darker and darker, stretching and reaching up, out and around, encirling the truck in darkness while Rogue could see faintly little silloettes of black figures dancing in the shadows.

Rogue hadn't heard Wolverine's call, but when she felt his touch on her shoulder. She fliched and realised he'd been calling her name. Rogue turned to face him, scared that she could see his sharp black eyes looking... almost animal like. Rogue had figured already that whatever was happening to her must have been a nightmare or something. This man, Wolverine, wasn't really growing large teeth that he glowled at her with. His face wasn't really turning into a black furry snout and his fingers weren't really turning into harsh piercing claws stabbing into her shoulder. The dark spider legs were moving around, making everything dark, except Wolverine's snarling wolf face and the sharp claws gripping tighter and tighter around her shoulder. It shouldnt have been real. She shouldn't have believed it. But the pain in her shoulder and the feeling of having a stone in her throat stopping her from breathing making her hyperventale told her different.

"P-P-Please d-don't-t-t h-h-hurt me. Please don't 'urt me." Rogue muttered over and over again as she felt tears trail down her hot pale check.

Rogue was shaken and felt herself drift into the spider's dark web as the wolf in front of her rose above her, moving closer to her until his jaw opened wide, his paws landed on her hands and she cried out a scream as the wolf went to eat her.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Rogue woke up shivering wildly, cold. But she was sweating from a temper. Her throat hurt badly as it hurt to breath. As Rogue opened her eyes everything started to form in the dark room. The room was shaking. Was that what woke her up? What had happened to her? Rogue then noticed she was actually lay down in a bed.

She heard someone muttering, "Come on, don't die on me now."

As Rogue looked around though, she didn't see a body. She saw hung up washing, a few empty and full tins of food. The place just looked a mess. It looked a little familiar though. But Rogue still didn't remember what had happened to her. She felt misplaced and confused. And ill.

Rogue twisted her neck to look behind her and that's when she saw him and she realised she was in a truck. She could just see out of the top of the window screen, seeing something like white snowy clouds past. She saw the back of the man's head as he looked left and right, tapping on the stirring wheel with a cigar in between his fingers. He was muttering to himself.

Rogue couldn't remember who he was. Not really, but she could still think a little clearly that she was in pain and she needed help. Rogue tried to form words, not sure what she was trying to say, but her mutters got the man's attention. HE looked back at her and those piercing black eyes made her already bad breathing jolt.

"Don't worry strips. We'll be at the hospital soon."

Hospital? Something about going to a hospital made Rogue feel scared and uneasy. "N-No." She muttered.

The man looked back at her. Rogue couldn't make out from her blury vision if he looked confused or just ignored what she was saying to him. "N-No... Hosipitals." Rogue broke out into another cothing fit.

Over it she heard the man say; "You've got Pnuenima. Most likely from living on the streets. And the Canadian streets, no doubt. What the hell were you thinking? A homeless southern girl traveling up north to where it's colder and you could freeze to death. What are you? Sucisidal?"

Rogue closed her watering eyes. "No hospital." She wimpered under her breath.

Rogue was falling in and out of consiousness, but she left the truck pull over and come to a stop, hearing the man cut the engines quite violently. She opened her eyes to see he was climbing through the gap inbetween the two seats at the front to get into the back. He came to crouch besides her on the bed. She just tried watching him. He kept swearing under his breath. Then, he took his cigar out of his mouth, looked around, finding no ash tray, then put the end into his hand. Rogue had felt very on edge at this point, wondering if the man she'd ended up with was actually a serial killier and was going to torture her before killing her. When she thought he was going to put his cigar out on her, he actually put it out on himself. HIs face showed a bit of little pain, but then it faded. And when he took the cigar off his hand, Rogue watched it heal. Her eyes doubled as she saw this. It amazed her what was happing to the point where she didn't understand what was happening.

"Look strips, I get your a run away and a mutant that doesn't want to go to the hospital because your scared of what they might do to you there, but I'll keep an eye out, alright? I'll make sure we're in and out without you getting revealed as a mutant or found by your parents or whatever."

Rogue looked up from his hand to his eyes. He did not seem to be enjoying having to reasure a dieing person he'd be there for her. Rogue still shook her head no though. She just knew she couldn't go to the hospital. Could not let anyone touch her skin.

The man let out a mix between a huff and a growl. "Right, you are suicidal then. Well tough. I am taking you to a hospital."

He stood up. Some ounc of strengh was give to Rogue as she was determined not to go to the hospital. Rogue awkwardly sat up, twisting and grabbing his wrist. He turned and glared back with dangerous wild eyes. "Let go now!" Rogue simply pulled him down more though. Her pull wasn't strong, but the man bent a little at her pull. Rogue had a better grip at his bare hand, though watched his skin very closely. "We're going hospital strips! Now let go."

Rogue may have had to reasons for doing what she did, but none were clear thought in her head. Rogue leaned forward, letting her band face touch the man's bare hand. The man had no idea what she was doing and was about to pull jis hand away when it happen. He felt as if something had stung him and he couldn't breath. Anymovement he made which was compulsery, it felt like he had to push as hard as he can to make them move and it was horrible.

Rogue didn't hold on for two long. She waited to the point where she could actually feel the thoughts of the man start to question what the hell was going on, then she let go. Rogue closed her eyes, hating how the break off always felt like waxing not only her skin, but the insides of her body and mind. The man felt it too and then stumbled back and colapsed into the dirty kitchen area behind him. Food fell on top of him and so did pots and pans. But he was still breathing.

Rogue felt strange. She felt some strong cleansing force push through her, opening all of her airwaves, clearing all of her blood fessels of all the much inside her blood and bettering her cells. She felt her mind get cleased and recharged and the next time she went to inhale, it didn't hurt anymore. The smell was horrible (rotten food), but getting that fresh air into her lung was heaven. She looked over to the man on the floor who was starting to come to. THat was the fast recovery she had ever seen.

The man inside her head screamed at her, grabbing her attention. He kept screaming what the hell was going on, even when she was pushing him back into the further deeps of her mind. It was like she was trying to forget something that just wouldn't leave her alone. So she turned her attention to the man now getting up off the floor. Wolverine. She remembered his name was Wolverine. But from that little voice in her mind, she just knew his real, or what he took as his real name, was Logan.

"Logan?" Rogue said, sitting up in the bed now like she'd simply just woken up. "Are you alright?" She asked.

He looked up to her. He was using the kitchen side to help him balence/stand then he looked at her. He wasn't as agressive as the imprint of him in her head, but she was scared for his reaction. RIght now he just looked confused, a little hurt (in pride) and... sad. "What the hell was that?" He asked.

Rogue felt helpless. But she owed him an explianion. She looked down to her hands as she explained. "Ma powers... I can't touch people 'cause I take lives Logan...Anybody I touch either ends up in a coma or dies." SHe looked at him, seeing his expression had gotten a little stronger and he'd stood up a little straighter. "And I end up with that person's life, memories and abilities as ma own."

"You...stole my life?" Logan said, a little unsurely. Then his brows frud. "How the hell do you know my name? I never told it you."

"...I told you. I get memories... I know from your memories that your name is Logan." Rogue stopped to think as she let his psych merge with hers. She knew she propably shouldn't do this because he was either going to kill or, or worse, throw her back out into the cold with nowhere to go. But it was too late. She was on the go with her powers. "I know that Wolverine is the name they gave you. Those men who..." Rogue swollowed feeling like she was emotionally sinking and just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry at the pain and sadness these memories endured. "Those men. Those monsters. They straped you down, experimented on you. You don't know who or what they were, but you got otu oif there. Your memories are all flunked those. It's so hard to coordinate them. It's like someones smashed them up with a hammer and your driving around in this van to try and put the pieces back together. To find out who you are. You remember somethings orderly, but because you've lived so long... they merge together...you forget things you really wish you could remember, but just knock it off and keep going a head because...because you can't die."

Logan looked very shaken. "Get out!" He said,, rather quietly at first so that Rogue had to say

"What?"

But then the beast came out and his face expressions change to pure anger and she was scared, getting on edge as he screamed at her "Get Out!" Rogue was scrambling off out of his bed when he screamed it again. He went to grab for the other pan on the kitchen side as she was running to get to the back doors of the truck, the pan flew at her near her feet just as she grabbed hold of the doors. Rogue gasped her shock and horror and focused more on opening the door and jumping out back into the cold. Inside the van she heard Logan smashing things up, but she just kept running. Running and running, using her now healther lungs to breath and pump the adrenlining around her body as she ran down the road, as far away from the truck as she could get.

XXXXX

Rogue didn't know where she was or what road she was running down when she finally stopped. She finally thought that she should have grabbed her bag that had her map in it, but she'd left everything with that beast man. She swore under her breath. She had been an idiot in forgetting it. She'd been an idiot touching him. Why the hell didn't he drop like most men did? She'd taken out way bigger men than that. Rogue put two and two together and thought it must have been his healing factor which she'd used herself to get better to make him recover faster from her touch. But god, that healing was great and fast. A miricale of it's own with it's own curse and burden. Rogue, as she started to walk, hoping to come across the next town she could find soon (and maybe she'd have to touch and take some things) started to think who's curse was the worst? Having what ever powers a person desired for all their life, but killing anyone and everyone they touched, or living their life always healthy and never dieing, but outliving everyone they loved, having to watch them die. Rogue was actually starting to believe that she'd meet someone worse off than her. Well, only because of the tortured past he'd had and memories he couldn't remember. That had a pull and a win for having the worse life and powers. Rogue hated that she'd messed it up with the man. They most likely could have gotten along great with the sad conclusions of their powers effecting their lives. But then she'd had to go and ruin it.

Rogue stopped hearing a engine behind her. SHe turned in the middle of the road thinking, this might be just a bit of luck coming her way. SHe could jump a ride from the person driving towards her. But when she actually saw the van pull around the corner, ROgue had a mini panic attack. It was him! LOgan. Wolerine. He was coming to get her. Rogue felt fear grow again inside of her as she turned around and began running. But she could hear the engine getting closer to her and she knew she'd get runn over ike this. Making a 90 degree turn, Rogue ran into the foresty part of the woods, knowing she needed to not get lost in the woods, but she had no chose. ROgue ran and ran, hearing the engine stop and Rogue knew the man had got ou of his van and might possibly be chasing after her.

One thing Rogue had noticed about herself after absorbing the man was her reactions and senses and physical abilities had just been amplified a lot by logan's anmal insitics. As she ran now, she used his leg strengh and agility to run and jump over fallen ranchs and duck under logs. Rogue did whatever she could to get as far away as she could from the man, but she could still hear him chasing her getting closer at that.

ROgue was begining to lose her absorbed powers and just as she stopped to try and get some air into her breath, that's he he pounced. Rogue screame loudly as Logan tackled her to the ground. They fell down the little hill together, rolling and getting entangled with each other until Logan came to be pinning Rouge with his claws at her throat. Rogue gasped, but stopped moving as she felt the claw dig into her skin. She couldn't mvoe. Couldn't even beg him not to hurt her because his claw would slice her throat. This was it. She was going to die.

Logan was an animal above her, his teeth bared #

"Tell me what you know about me!"

"I_I told you all I-"

"DOn't lie to me-"

"Please-"

"Who sent you? WHo paid you to track me down?"

"I'm not?"

"Who?"

"Please." Rogue cried. "I-I-I'm not. I-"

Seeing and hearing in her heart beat that the kid really didn't have anything at all to do with some kind of organisation he took his claws back, but didn't realise her. She calmed a little, but he could tell she was still scared.

"So who are you then strips? WHat do you want with me?"

"N-Nothin-"

"Don't lie to me! Before! YOu had an agender before, what was it?"

"I-I-I just wanted a f-friend. Who was a f-freak like me. I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't mean to hurt or stela from you. Just- I just didn't want to g-go to a hospital."

Logan stared down at the girl whos face was all wet from tears. He felt like he couldn't accept it as the truth, but he knew it was. The question was what did he do now. FInally he got up off of ROgue and Rogue scrabled away from he, never taking her eyes off him as she backed into a tree.

"Alright." Said LOgan and he began walking away, back up the hill. When he walked so far he turned around and said, "Come on." Rogue didn't move. she wasn't sure at all what to do. He'd let her go? Was he planing to kill her or not? She didn't know. FInally, LOgan stopped and turned fuly around, are you gonna sit there all night till the wolves come ad eat you or you gonna get up off your arse and follow me."

Not knowing what else to do, ROgue followed Logan in silence. EIther said anything. They got to the main road and Rogue eyed Logan's truck. She didn't want to get herself trapped back in there with him. She was scared of what he might do to her. But she did want her bag back at least for the map so she could pretend she knew her way. Rogue swollowed as she looked from the truck to logan. He was walking towards it casually as if nothing had happened. When he got to his side of the door and opened it, he pulled out another cigar and lit it. "Get in." He said to ROgue.

Rogue didn't move. The tears had gone and she'd brought back up her facade, but she was till scared of this man. "Can- Can I juust have ma bag back. Please." She added on in the end.

"You think I'm leaving you out here in the cold to freeze to death."

"You've done it before."

LOgan looked frustated as he realised it was true. He turned around, then took another drag of his cigar. "YOur not gonna let that one go are you?"

"No. Or what just happened 2 seconds ago. I don't trust you, you don't trust me. All that's happened from thr start of us meeting each other is troubole. SO just give me ma bag and I'll be on ma way, outta ya life for good."

"You made that promise last time."

"Yeah, and then you came a nd found me, n stopped by the road to wait to give me a lift."

She didn't understand why she was winding him up even more, but it was as if things were going back to normal and they were poking jabs at each other. THings felt almost equal, yet on shattering grounds.

"I don't trust easy strips. Never have, never will, and I expect your the same so ofcourse we were never going to hit it off if you think trust comes that easily." "Get in the truck strips! You still want to leave after we get to the next city, then feel free to. I ain't stopping you."

Then Logan jumped into the seat and started the engine.

Rogue stood there for a moment. Unsure what to do, then ran towards the door, and just as he was driving off, she jumped into the moving vercilal and closed the door behind her.

"So." Rogue said, breaking th silence. "Where are we and what's next?"

xxxxx

Next was a little dinner. They had been silent in the drive to it and they were still silent as they got out of the van and entered the dinner. Rogue had been on edge, ready to jump out the door at any moment if she thought this man was going to strike. She watched him, on and off, not liking how he muffled a growl the longer she watched him. She could tell Logan was mad, but he was trying to stay calm. There had been times where Rogue's eye had been drawn to his fists that tightened on the wheel, wondering if his claws were going to come out and if he was going to stab her.

First Rogue smelled the food before she saw the dinner - it seemed her smell had been inhansed. He had smelled it too. When he parked up, Rogue had felt a drownding sensation again at the fact that she had no money to pay for the food that smelled oh so good.

"You coming?" Logan barked at her fom where he stood by his van door.

Rogue jumped out and followed him inside, sitting down opposite him at a booth. Logan picked up the menu. Rogue was still watching him carefully, trying to consentrate on him instead of the food that tickled her nose (it was harder to ignore with the enhanced smell). Logan had simply glanced at the menu, she noticed, obviously knowing what he wanted to eat already. Then he looked up at her.

"You ordering something strips?"

It came like a bee's sting the drownding feeling, but she quickly tried to hide her upset and shuck her head. She needed a distraction from the food, well, she needed to at least get rid of him if she wanted to sneak around back to the bins and get her meal there - she didn't need him with her, seeing her like that.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Rogue asked with a little bit of a growl herself.

Logan looked disapointed when he turned back to his menu. "Not here. Ain't a good idea."

"Tough!" Rogue growled, suprized herself at her own anger. "You said you'd explain but ya didn't say nothin' in the truck, so why not here? "

"Fine!" Logan shot back with an anger of his own as he put down the menu. "What are your powers?"

Rogue felt herself flush and look around to see if anyone else in the dinner had heard him. It seemed not, but Rogue had managed to lock eyes with a waiteress. Rogue looked back to Logan. "Why you gotta ask that question now! Why the heck didn't you ask when we were in-"

"Erm, hi there. Can I take your order please?" Said the waiteress who Rogue had caught eyes with.

Both had turned to see the girl that had interrupted, then turned away. Rogue slouched back into the fabric chair, her eyes down casted at the deflating feeling she had. Logan had turned to watch Rogue and saw her reaction. He then turned back around to the waiteress and said, "Two large steak house special meals and two pints of beer."

Rogue's eyes shot up. "I'm not hungry." Rogue said in reaction.

"Two steaks and pints." Logan comfirmed.

"Erm." The waiteress said uneasy. "I'm sorry, but it she of age?" The waiteress asked, nodding with her head at Rogue.

"There no for her. There for me."

"Oh," The waiteress said. Even Rogue sat back again, feeling idiotic. "OK then." The waiteress said, writing down Logan's order. "Two special steak house meals and two beers. Is that all or," the girl turned to Rogue. "can I get you something?"

"Just water, please." Rogue said.

The girl nodded then took off.

There was silence between Logan and Rogue for a moment.

"I'm not good with my timing." LOgan finally said, not looking at Rogue.

"No shit." Rogue replied, not looking at him either.

"Never said I had people skills, did I? Besides, I've been away from...people lately. Do tend to forget how to be...pleasent when you don't have to be."

Rogue looked at Logan this time, realising she knew little about him. "Who are you?" Rogue questioned. Logan looked at her strangly and she realised he didn't completely understand the question. "Where have you been if you haven't been... with people? On the road? Why you avoiding people?"

"Could ask you the same question." Replied Logan. Rogue just stared at him. "Look strips, I'm not a very sociable person and I perfer to keep to myself. That a crime?"

Rogue shuck her head, no.

"Alright then. So why are you running? Don't you have a family back home worried about you?"

She didn't answer. He noticed she looked away from him and her hands turned to fists, but this didn't answer his question. "Hey, I answered your question. You answer mine!"

A spark flickered in Rogue. "Barely." She snapped. But he did nothing but glare at her. Giving in Rogue rolled her eyes. "Orphan. I don't have a family or a home."

"Not even a orphanage?"

"Nope."

There was silence for the moment as Logan studied the girl in front of him. He could see (before and after that innodent a while back) that she was too pale and skinny for her own good. He couldn't help but think how long she'd been this way for.

Rogue looked up at the guy, anger flushing her face. "Don't feel sorry for me! I'm fine on my own! I've never needed anybody and that ain't about to change. Like you I don't much get on with people."

"You been on the road long then?" Rogue folded her arms and looked away, out the window into the street seeing the his van. As Rogue looked outside and thought of the already forming answer in her head she remembered all the cold nights walking and sleeping on the streets. It was still pretty cold out, but she'd had at least a little bit of luck what with Logan having the heater on in the van and then they went straight into a stealing hot dinner not staying out in the cold much.

Her ignorance made Logan momentarily forget his pity and get irritated. "What's the point of any of this is your not going to answer the questions?"

Rogue shot Logan an equally mad look. "What's the point in getting to know each other when we're just gonna go our seperate ways when you find out what you wanna find out?"

There was another silence between them. A silence that lasted long enough for the waiteress to come back, dropping off the drinks and asking how they wanted their steak. Logan muttered rare and well done. The waiteress seemed a little more uneasy than the first time she came over as she felt the tention between the two.

"Alright." Rogue looked at Logan, confused what he meant as he leaned back. "I'll take you to where ever you want to go. Where you heading?"

Her eyebrow rose. "Doubt it."

"Where you heading?" He inforced.

Rogue thought for a moment, then thought what the hell. "Yukon. Still willing to take me?" Rogue added with a venim.

Logan picked up one of his beers and swirled the liquid around a bit. "That's a long way your traveling from the south. Why?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and sat up with a rage building inside her. "You won't take me, I knew-"

"I will, but Yukon's a long way away. We've got time to get to now each other. So what's up there that's better than the south?" Logan asked.

He was getting under her skin and she was losing it. It did feel good to have someone asking questions about her, but at the same time the way he asked and why he was asking irritated her too much for her to notice this other good thing. Rogue snorted. "What, so you think just because you said you'd take me somewhere I'm just gonna spill every dirty detail about my life? I don't doubt the minute you get answers you'd rather kick me out in the cold again or rather throw me off a cliff rather than take me to Yukon."

"For heaven sacks strips, I'm not gonna-"

"You've done it before." Were the steady words said that stopped Logan in his tracks and created another silence.

Then, Logan did something generous. He slid the other beer over towards Rogue. She looked at it, then at him who had raised his eyebrow before gulping down his own drink. Rogue didn't touch the beer. She hadn't seen him put anything in it, but she still wasn't stupid enough to trust a stranger.

The meals arrived and Logan did kind of the same thing. He pushed one plate towards Rogue. The waiteress, having seen the beer infront of Rogue, looked like she was about to say something when Logan shot her a look that made her curl in on herself and leave.

As Logan tucked into his food, Rogue stared down at the steak before her. It smelled delicious and her dry mouth was beginning to water. Rogue looked up from the tempting plate to Logan who was picking up chips with his hands and eating them. He was watching her. "It ain't poisoned strips."

"What do you want it return for it?"

"Nothing."

Rogue looked down to the meal then back up to him. She wanted to believe that there was kindness in humanity, but she was losing her faith. Even when those nice people had given her a drink and a hotel room, she still had very little faith left in humanity. She was wary of them and she liked them. So she was super wary of a man that had kicked her arse to the side more than once and had jumped her in a forest. She may be untouchable and that might have saved her before when she'd been drugged by strangers offering her drinks and food, but he knew that she had this power and with that handicap, he could find a way to work around it.

It felt almost heart breaking to think about what she was going to do, but when it was done she just felt cold. Rogue pushed the plate away, back towards Logan. She didn't believe he was going to give her a life to Yukon and she didn't believe that he didn't want something from her.

Logan put down his knife and fork which he'd used to start cutting the steak. "I' not going to hurt you strips."

She stayed quiet. Sitting back, Logan watched her for a moment then explained, "Look, all I want from you is to find out who you are and what you can do."

"Why?" Rogue asked rather quietly.

"Same reason as you I guess. It gets lonely being the only freak out there, doesn't it." Logan pushed the plate back in front of her. "Eat."

"We won't stay in contact. You said so yourself. Your anti social and you said you'd drop me off, not stay with me. Besides, you had ta be goin' somewhere before I arrived on the scene. Why do you really want to know about me? What do you want from me?"

Logan looked annoied as he looked around the bar. When he turned back to Rogue there was a new seriousness in his eyes. "Look strips, I've lived a long long life. I'm much older than I look and I was probably still alive when your great great ansestores were walking the earth. I don't know much about why I am the way I am or what I'm suppose to be doing with my life. You don't seem to have those answers either, but maybe together we can find at least one little clue to add to what we know about ourselves already. About what powers we have, how they work and all that. I'm not going to kill you, drug you or use you in anyway strips. But I do wanna know what you know so I can maybe know a bit more about myself. You understand?" Rogue said nothing. "So yeah, maybe we won't be together for the long run, but I ain't got much better to do when I'm immortal and have another who knows how many more long centeries to live. I'll drop you off in Yukon, no trouble, but for my side of the deal, I need you alive and willing to co-operate so just eat the damn food and drink the damn beer so we can get outta here and start answering so real questions."

It wasn't a pleasent speech. But after a moment Rogue picked up her fork, her hand shaking a little at the amtisipaion of eating and she stabbed into her chips, putting a few in her mouth while trying to maintain some standerds. There was one thing that made her more sure about eating during Logan's speech and that was his brutal honesty.

"You know you don't have to use your manners round me strips. If your hungry, then go ahead and eat all you want." Rogue caught his eye, dropped her fork then picked up a load of chips and stuffed them into her mouth.

Logan just turned back to his own food and ate his raw steak.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** Following scenes may upset people.

 **4**

Even though there was silence between the two things seemed a little lighter. Especially since Rogue felt full for the first time in ages. There was a new glow about her now. A glow that made her seem more alive than her skinny white body lead people to believe.

Not much had been said while they ate and not much was said as they climbed into the truck. Rogue had been a little scared that Logan wouldn't pay for her meal and that she'd be arrested, but he did without fuss. It had been a few hours of just driving the long road into the town not far from the dinner. Rogue wondered what was going to happen next. The man said he'd take her to Yukon, but he never said anything about sleeping or living arrangements. She doubted he'd house and feed her all the way to Yukon.

"So what now?" Rogue asked, wanting to know what she should expect.

Logan looked at her out of the corner of his eye then blow smoke from his cigar. "What you mean?"

Rogue shrugged her shoulders. "How we gonna do this? Get to Yukon? Trade stories? Other things."

Logan's eyebrow raised as he looked at her again. He took the cigar out of his mouth, "Look strips, I already said no funny business." Rogue seemed a little confused. "You wanna get your kicks then you can go find some other twit out there to lay down for and-"

"Oh Gawd, no, no, no that aint what I was sayin' at all!" Rogue said, disguested at the idea (even though it could never happen). "I just mean, well, obviously you got a bed here. I'm gonna have to go find one. Will you be waiting in the same spot when I get out or what?"

Logan put his cigar back in his mouth. He was thinking. "You don't have anywhere to go." Yeah, that stung to hear for her. "You can crash on the floor or the seats. Got a spare blanket around here somewhere that you can have. Better than you going God knows where and bringing back vermin with you."

"Excuse me?" Rogue questioned.

"Well living on the streets doesn't exsacly make you a clean person now does it. At least if your here I can keep an eye on what you get up to."

"Oh, so now I'm a prisoner or something?"

"Never said that. Just don't want you bringing shit back into my truck."

"How the hell would you be able to tell! THis place is filthly! Look at it!" Rogue said, twisting around so she could look at the bedding area. "You got a nice cozy place here and you treat it like a dump!"

"You got a problem with it then the cleaning stuff is under the sink."

"Fine!" Rogue snapped. She began awkwardly climbing through the little gap to get to the living area of the truck. She could hear Logan cursing at her getting past, but at that moment she didn't care. HE'd rallied her up too much.

Rogue found that by cleaning suplies, Logan had a cloth for dishes and a leaking bottle of washing up liquid that Rogue didn't even want to touch. Her mind was fastly being changed at the state of this truck. She looked to the front where she caught Logan watching her through the review mirror. He looked back to the road and just kept on driving.

Rogue turned back to the dirty room and decided she'd start by clearing up the clothes first. She couldn't find a lining basket or anything so she had to sort them into piles of clean and unclean clothing on the bed. Having to go through this strangers underwear was _not_ a nice experience. Good thing he didn't have that many.

As Rogue did turn to the bed (which she made up for Logan as well) she noticed there were claw marks stabbed into the matteress and which scratched the walls and head bored. She looked back at Logan, wondering what he might have been doing when these marks were made. He was still driving.

Next she moved onto the food that seemed to be all over the walls and floor. Just as she was trying to seperate the cutlery from the food, the van stopped. Rogue jerked a little in the back, but was still stood on her feet. She turned to look at Logan at the front, but he was getting out. This confused her for a moment, until the side door to the can opened. She thought he was going to climb in, but instead he said, "Let's go!"

This confused her more. But as he walked away, Rogue put down the dirty plates and followed after him (closing the door behind her). When she managed to look around she felt like rolling her eyes. Before her was a pub with a load of fighting chants coming from inside. Logan just had to stop at a fight club, didn't he?

Chasing after him, Rogue and Logan found a seat near the bar. From the angle she was at, Rogue could just make out who was in the cage fighting. Two woman. No wonder she could hear so many fisty men. She had only ever saw two woman fighting in a cage though about one or two other times. Maybe it was because she hadn't been to many pubs with fight cages for entertainment. Woman fighters (and male fighters) never really caught her attention. Now though, for some reason, she was paying more attention. More attention to how they moved, how they punched, how they dodged. It puzzled Rogue and left her with a load of questions like how did they know when to dodge and when to go in for the killer strike. The black haired woman won the fight.

Logan began to strip and put his clothes on the counter in front of Rogue. Rogue watched him strip down into a white vest that she'd seen him in the first time. She knew he had muscles, but now she could see them up close. They were gorgous. His body was gorgous. But his attitude still sucked.

The barman came up to them. "Can I get you somethin'?"

Logan twisted his head, nodding. "Yeah, two beers."

"Is she of age?" Asked the barkeep.

"There for me." Logan said, giving Rogue the eye. She was sure they both weren't for him. The bar keep wasn' stupid either, but poured them drinks and placed it in front of them. "That'll be nine dollars thirty."

"Pay ya after I win a fight." Said Logan.

The bar keeper looked a little taken back and a little mad, but Rogue just rolled her eyes already kind of knowing he was going to win the fight. "Stay here strips." He said before taking off through the crowd to get to the cage.

"Your friend seems to have a lot of confidence about himself." Said the bar keeper to Rogue.

"Yeah." Rogue said turning around and taking one of the beers in front of her. "He's got every right to." She drank half the beer in front of the bar keeper who was shaking his head at her.

"He your man?"

"No." Rogue said, stopping for some air. "Just a man I meet on the road helping me out."

The man behind the bar rose his eyebrow. "Helping you out?" He leaned in towards the girl and quietly said. "You know, that stuff don't fly well around here. This ain't a bar for that stuff."

Rogue was confused and then annoied. "When I said he's helping me, I didn't mean I was sucking him off in return." Rogue said darkly, before taking a sip of her beer again.

The bar keep backed off after that. Rogue watched, not shocked that Logan was already onto his next fight. She knew something nobody here knew that gave him the advanage.

The next fight of his, she trie watching carefully. He was really smooth; almost as if he was dancing. Dancing as if he'd rehersed the fight so many times before. He knew what the guy was thinking before the guy himself did. He dodged then struck, taking him out in three blows (the other two just for fun she guessed). Watching him move, she could tell he was a practed pro fighter.

Rogue felt a chill run down her back as someone moved behind her. "Hi." Said a voice from behind her. Rogue turned to face the man. He wasn't bad looking but she still didn't like him. "I'm sorry I over heard your coversation with Max here. I was just curious how a gorgous creature like yourself ended up with that brut. He isn't...forcing himself upon you is he?"

"What? No!" Rogue said, shaking her head and turning away from him. "And it's none of your business." Rogue pulled up her hood on her coat, wishing she could just become invisable. She picked up her beer and began drinking it again. Something tasted wired about it though. It was still bitter, but there was this faint flavouring to it now that tasted a little bit like vodka (nasty like it anyway).

"You sure about that?" Said the man besides her. "You never know you could be one of these rape victoms that don't realise their being abused."

Rogue felt a little light headed and it was kinda of nice. But at the same time, she thought against it. Confused. And this man was annoying her by talking, ruining her consetration. "No! Were not in a relationship of any sort! Not sexual or emotional."

"Really? So your a free agent?" Asked the man.

Rogue was rubbing her head, when she started to feel pins and needles in her arm. "I'm not on the market." Rogue said, just wanting to get rid of this guy. Ever since he'd arrived she'd gotten a headache. Rogue's palms were starting to feel sweaty and she pulled her hood down and undid her coat. Her eyes momentarily meet with this guys who was watching her undo her buttons. "What? It's hot in here. There's a lot of people here."

Rogue looked to Logan seeing the guy he was fighting now was a different one. Rogue wondered how much time had actually passed and how many fights he'd been in. Why was she not paying attention to him? He looked amazing with those ripped muscles. Why wasn't she with him again?

She felt the guy touch her gloved hand. He was starting to pull her gloves off. Rogue, without thinking, pulled her hand away from him. "I think your burning up. Maybe you need some air?"

As his words progressed a lot slower to Rogue now, the bar keep came towards them. "Hey there Fred. See you've meet the kid here then. She's here with that animal in the cage. He's on his fifth fight already. Knockin' them down left right and centre. Would bet some money on him Fred and fast."

This guy sat next to Rogue, Fred, smiled at the bar keeper. "Maybe another time. I'm just keeping this one company."

"Oh yeah, she's with that blunt over there in the cage. Scary fellow. Seems a bit unreasonable too. I'd be careful Freddy. I think there a thing ou know-"

"I can hear you you know. I am sat right here!" Said Rogue, irritated at all the noise. She'd striped out of her coat, but the heat was still getting to her.

"Sorry. I see you've met our Freddy then. A local hero he is around these parts. Works with the police force, taking down criminals around these parts. Canada may be know for it's nice people, but we still get the common criminal you know. Luckily though, our boy Freddy here keeps us safe. You've meet yourself a real shining star here girl."

Rogue didn't much care what the bar keeper was saying. Her body was on fire and it was beinging hard to move. Was she drunk? But she'd only had one drink from the bar. Her mind was working things out slowly.

"I think she's ill. I'm going to take her to the health centre to get a look at."

"What? No-" Rogue tried saying, hating that this guy was saying he was taking her somewhere. Who the hell did he think he was.

"Now you be greatful little miss. You look peaky and this here man is only trying to help. Go on and let a nurse look at ya. Maybe all you need is a little fresh air. I'll tell your friend over there that Freddy here will have you back here before closing time, alright."

"No, I'm fine." ROgue snapped, but it came out weakly and as she tried to stand up, she found her legs were like jelly. Fred managed to steady her before she feel backwards.

"Get her outta here Freddy. She's too sick to be here. Look at her, all pale and skinny. Needs a good looking at that one."

Rogue's head was spinning, her thoughts confused as she felt herself being pressed hard against a body that was moving her out from the bar. Rogue looked over to the cage, struggling to see Logan over all the people cheering. She couldn't leave Logan! If she left him, he might not wait for her and her ride to Yukon would be gone.

"No." Rogue tried to protested.

But Fred pushed her out the door anyway. And then, as the cool air hit her and she felt like she could breath again, the realisation of what was happening to her hit her as she was being put into the back of Fred's car. "Y-You D-drugged me?" Rogue said, feeling heavy and tired. Darkness was startig to take over her vision as she faded in and out.

One moment she was sat up in the car, falling asleep as Fred drove off. The next, she was falling onto her side as Fred drove away from the bar. Next was she felt the car stop. Then the back door of the car opened and Fred was looking down at her. He moved her body so that her head was now awkwardly pushed up against the other door. It hurt her neck. The next thing she felt was her coat being pushed off her and her top being pushed up so that her chest was on show. Weakly, she tried pushing her top back down, but she was struggling a lot. Next thing she knew she felt him harshly grabbing her breasts through her bra. Rogue almost felt like crying and wishing he would just touch her skin. But he didn't. He moved on to her shoes, taking them off. Rogue tried fighting against the numbness and sitting up. She did manage to pull herself up, but Fred just pulled her back down by her legs. Rogue was scared as he now went for her jeans and panties. She tried reaching for them and pulling them up but he was swatting her hands away as if she was just a little fly on his way. She had to watch him get out of his car to unzip his zipper and pull his member out. As he crawled over her, the painc and anger Rogue had over fload her system and just as this rapist was about to position himself at her enterance, Rogue went to punch him in the face.

But as she made a fist three bone claws ripped out of her knucks and stabbed Fred right through the head. Rogue screamed as she watched herself stab him. It was a horrible gory scene with his blood dripping down onto her chest and face. The drug seemed to wear off quite quickly as the adrinale of her first kill kicked in. Rogue was lost in her panic. Screaming madly and crying as the man fell on top of her.

Then he was suddenly removed from her. Pulled off of her with a great force. And Rogue was looking at a shocked Logan looking at the stab wounds in Fred's head.

"I-I-I- d-di-" Rogue tried to say to Logan as she looked down at her fist.

Rogue was terrified and had no clue what was happening to her. She didn't even care that she was naked in front of Logan. Her mind was in havoc or the situation.

Rogue only realised that Logan was redressing her when he leaned inside the car to pull her jeans up to her waist and pull her top down. Logan got her out of the car gently and carried her away to the side of the road. He'd put his coat down on the floor and sat Rogue down against a tree.

Rogue was shaking and terrifed what Logan now thought of her and what was going to happen to her now. She'd killed a man. She'd taken a life. She would forever remember his shocked face and the claws cutting him and sliding up into his brain.

Rogue watched as Logan handled the man's body, putting him back inside the car. Rogue wondered what he was doing and what he was going to do with her. Then, as LOgan was walking back towards Rogue, he set the car on fire with Fred inside. Rogue watched the car burn and the body burn inside of it. What did this mean? Was Logan on her side?

The next thing she knew, Logan had picked her up again, bridal style and over his shoulder she watched the fire burn the evidence of the event. Rogue faded into unconsiousness watching the man she killed burn to a cinder.

XXXXX

Rogue awoke in and out of consiousness in Logan's bed. Her head was spinning and she was feeling sick. Everything was still a blur as if she was hung over, but she felt better than she did last night. The events of last night came to her shortly they weren't just the events of the night. Rogue dreams merged with Logan's memories and she wasnt just stabbing Fred in the head. She was stabbing Cody, and his parents and the few friends she had made at school and people she hadn't even met, but whom she knew she still loved. She was stabbing them, unwillingly, but was willingly trying to escape the torture she was induring. Her friends and family were holding her down, pushing her into this torture and she had to escape, but the only way she could do that was by stabbing them. Rogue was in pain and terrified.

"Hey, wake up strips! Wake up."

Rogue woke up sweating and panting as she shot up straight into LOgan's chest. He held her tightly by the arms and guided her back down onto the bed.

"Jesus." He muttered while looking down at her. "I leave you alone for five fucking minutes and your dragged off somewhere by a creep. Christ Rogue."

He let go of her and Rogue turned on her side, trying to catch her breath as she came down from the nightmare.

"You alright?" Logan asked.

Rogue took a moment to digest what he was saying and then nodded her head. She wasn't alright, but what else could she say.

"That guy, he didn't hurt you did he?"

Rogue shuck her head, no. She had hurt him before he could even touch her. She'd stabbed him.

Rogue looked down to her hands which were shaking. She held them up and looked at them. The claws weren't there.

"What... happened to me?" Was all Rogue could say. She really was puzzled about how her bones had turned into claws and cut through the guys skull.

"You were attacked. Drugged and dragged off by some dick head who thought he was getting lucky tonight."

Rogue remembered that, but that wasn't what she meant. "No...I mean my hands. What happened to my hands?"

Logan looked confused. Then stormy, but not in an angry way - more in the sense of pity. "I was hoping you could tell me about that."

"I...I don't know... I was scared." Rogue whispered in a hose voice as if tears were about to sweep her face. "I wanted him to stop, but I couldn't move... I know... I know my skin would have stopped him before he could touch me, but... I just didn't want him to." Rogue said, closing her eyes and letting the tears finally fall. She cried into he pillow and felt Logan rubbing her back.

"You did what you had to do strips. If it wasn't going to be you who killed that silm ball, would of been me."

"I wish it had been." Rogue muttered. Hating the dawning on her that she'd killed a man.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you Rogue."

Rogue shuck her head. Hating herself and her life. "It's not the first time. And it probably won't be the last."

"You've had men drug you before?" Logan asked quietly.

"Ha." Rogue laughed sinically. "Men and woman. I'll tell you, places I've been, things that have happened to me probably worse than what happened tonight... But I never killed any of them. I never- never..." Rogue broke down again into tears as she remembered the last gasp that man had made before her claws cut him.

"Listen strips, you probably saved a lot more lifes than you did bad tonight. Who knows how many woman he's drugged and raped and what's happened to them. You've probably saved a load of vunerable young girls from having what happened to you happen to them."

"But I killed him." Rogue said, making it feel even more real now that she'd spoke those words aloud.

"Look strips, I'm not good with all this emotion. All I can say is shit happens. You survived this and saved a load of other peoples' lives. Yeah, the first kill stings like hell and haughs you, but you'll move on with your life. You'll be able to blank out this memory and live."

"As a street rat. Yeah, cause that's really a better life."

"Than a rapest? Yes. You might be down on your luck now Rogue, but that doesn' mean it'll be this way forever."

"You don't know that. You hear about street kids dieing all the time."

"You're not just any street kid though, are you. You've lasted this long, gone through a hell of a time and your still going. Your a surviver strips. Your not about to quit now that lifes gotten a little bit harder for you. Your gonna cry and morn and do whatever you have to to get over this and then your gonna get back on your horse and keep on riding, 'cause that's the stubbon little spit fire I met the first time who just wouldn't stop jumping into the back of my van."

Rogue laughed a little, but it seemed forced. But what Logan had said, even though it wasn't warm and comforting, was still true and kinda nice in his own grumpy little man way. He was really trying to comfort her and doing that by telling her the truth. Now that seemed like a good way to comfort someone. Telling them the shitty truth, but still giving them hope that things could get better.

Rogue turned onto her back, her head still sendig her around in circles, and looked up at Logan. "You burnt his body. Why?"

"Make it harder for the feeds to track us. Their gonna struggle to know what happened if the evidence is being burned to a cinder. Gave us time to get a head start on the run anyway."

"Shit." Rogue muttered, rubbing her face. She was a wanted criminal now?

"Don't worry about it. I've ran many times from the blue suits before. I ain't about to let them caught us."

Rogue moved her hands from her face and looked at him. "You've killed a man?"

"Several actually. Not just in my arm days either."

"Your a mersanery?"

"Sort of. Yeah. Mostly though, I killed men who deserve it. Like you did tonight. You killed a man who was a preditor to woman. People like that don't change."

Logan stood up, grabbing a blanket from one of the cabinates above the bed. "Anyway. Get some rest strips. But tomorrow night, I get the bed and your one the floor."

Rogue smiled at that. "Don't a rape victom get special treatment?" She couldn't believe how easy that felt to joke about. Yeah, the killing and the rape still darkened her mind, but after talking to Logan (who turned out to be somewhat of a good serial killer) she felt almost...normal. Like this was the norm for them. Killing horrible people in the world who are sick and twisted. She hoped that they didn't make a habbit out of this though. Killing bad people, even if they did deserve it, wasn't right. They weren't Gods. They couldn't decided who lived and who died.

But when she looked at Logan climbing into the leather seats at the front she didn't think he really liked killing either. "Your one night in my bed is special treatment enough." Grumbled Logan. She thought that he'd maybe in situations like hers. Not rape, but in life or death situations where he either had to kill the bad guy to save himself and other people's lives. But she didn't know. He hadn't told her about his past.

"Who was your first kill Logan?"

"Go to sleep Rogue. We'll talk in the morning."

And as if on queue, Rogue yarned, her muscles aching and she realised she really was tired.

XXXXX

This time, it wasn't Rogue who woke up from a nightmare. It was Logan having a nightmare that woke her up. She sat up in the bed and looked towards the front of the truck. She couldn't see LOgan, but she could se his arms punchng out and his legs kicking. He was having a nightmare. An intense one if it was anything like she'd had after taking his memories.

Rogue thought she'd do him a kindness and try waking him up considering he usually did that for her when she was having a nightmare. Rogue climb out of the bed and appraoched Logan causiously until she could lean over the seats and see his face. He was at an awkward angle.

"Logan." She called out. But that didn't do anything. Rogue reached down, trying to shake his shoulder, but she couldn't reach from where she stood. Not much liking what she was doing herself, Rogue managed to get one leg over Logan's body and stand above him. She crouched down and began shaking his shoulder. "Hey, Logan wake it. It's just a nightmare. Logan. LOgan-" She calle out, but her calling turned into a scream as LOgan awoke with a start, his claws slicking out of his fists and diving straight into her chest.

Rogue choaked. Logan's eyes widened. He had stabbed her. Rogue couldn't hold herself up. She fell down and backwards. LOgan caught her and held her body against his chest. She was stradling his lap, her legs bent at awkward ways. "R-Rogue." Logan stutt, horrible de ja view happening to him as he held her.

Rogue was choaking on her on blood. As Logan removed his claws, the cool air that invaded the stab wounds felt like another slice in the chest. Rogue thought that this was ironic punishment for killing that man earlier. She closed her eyes, ready to die. Feeling herself fade fast. She was shook awake again by Logan who looked terrified. She realised how horrible it was for him. He'd killed somebody innocent. Somebody who wasn't a crimal who raped people, but just a girl who did maybe steal some food from time to time, but that was nothing in comparison to other crimes. That thought didn't feel like hers, but it was mightly convincing.

Rogue's memories went back to all the time she'd spent with Logan as if she was seeing her life flash before her just before she died. And she saw the time when she had been ill and dieing from a pnumina and touching LOgan had somehow cured her.

One thing Rogue didn't realise though was that she'd already fallen into the never returning abyss and come back.

Rogue tried leaning her body forwards, but more fell forwards, kissing LOgan on the head. Logan's eyes closed as the absorbtion began. Rogue waited, feeling here whole body tingle. It was a very very strage iky feeling, but as soon as that feeling stopped Rogue fell backwards, away from LOgan who also lost his grip on her and feel backwards. Both were meet by the doors of the car, banging their heads off of the windows. Each stayed in that position, their legs tangled together, looking at each other as they breathed heavily and recovered from the touch.

"What-" Said Logan, licking his lips to rewet his mouth. "What did you say your power was again?" He asked, rather amazed that he could see the cuts he'd impailed in her were gone.

Rogue was huffing just as much. "You first." She said.

Logan sat up, still in wonder that she was alive. He reached forwards and ripped Rogue's shirt apart to see the stab wounds.

"Hey." Rogue snapped while trying to push his hands off her shirt and close it at the same time.

Logan just hit her hands away. "Please, nothing I haven't seen...Sort of." Logan moved his hands off her shirt and was going to start touching her with his bare hands.

"Don't!" Rogue said hitting his hand away. "My skin is dangerous to touch!"

Looking up into her eyes, he saw she was telling the truth. Logan twisted reaching for the glove department, while Rogue had to grasp hold of his shoulders with her gloved hands. Logan pulled out some thin plastic gloves that were disposable and put them on quickly. He moved his hand's back to her chest, begining to feel along her chest where he'd stabbed her - avoiding her breasts. One hand traveled behind her to feel her back where the claws should have come out. Rogue tried hitting his hands away, but it was like trying to move iron. There was nothing she could do. It was strange having him touch her. Stradling him and having him feel her up, it all just felt surreal. It reminded her of girls back in her home town who would go to this hill top with a guy who had a car and fuck them. Back then she thought them slutty and never thought she'd end up doing anything like that. She still didn't want to, but all her mind kept going to now was sex in a truck.

Logan didn't seem to be having this trouble. He seemed to be still strugging with the reality that she was still alive. "How?" He asked looking up into her eyes. "How are you still alive?"

ROgue shrugged her shoulders, realising Logan wasn't going to let go of her until she told him. "I...My skin...When I touch people, they get hurt... But, I don't know. With you it's different. Maybe because I haven't touched somebody, well, like you. LIke us... I think... What's your power again?"

Logan didn't seem to like that question, but he answered anyway. "I have a metalic skeleton made of aliminium, six claws that are retractable, three on each side, hightened senses and a healing ability."

Rogue blinked. Things were starting to come together in both their minds. But it was still all confusing. "I-I think I might have...gotten your powers."

LOgan let out a huff. ROgue thought it was weird because her body moved with his as she was still sat on his lap closly pressed up against him. "I-I think...When...When I stabbed that guy...I used your power. But your claws are metal."

LOgan went to sit back, aware of what position they were in, but in too deep a thought to care that as he lay back, the position looked more sexual. His hands were still gripping Rogue's waist, keeping her in place as he looked down at her bare chest that only had a bar covering her.

"My story ain't a pritty one." He said grimmly.

"I know." Rogue said quietly. "I...got glimps of your life remember? The first time I touched you. I know ome of the details about your life, but not all of them."

Logan looked ROgue in the eye, figuring she must have already knew anyway, but just wanted a further explaination. "You know about the experiements?"

"You mean that nightmare where your in that tank full of some kind of water and there's all these evil scientists around you injecting you with stuff?"

"That's the one."

"Yeah, I know."

"I think the metal came from that. I don't think it's humanily possible to be born with a metal skeleton. And besides, those creeps did something to me. I just can't remember what. Or why."

"So maybe your claws were bones before you were experimented on. Maybe that's why my claws are bone and your arre metal. I...Haven't been experimented on."

"No." Logan said still looking at her. He noticed she was blushing and pieced together why and then he was chuckling. "Told you strips! We can learn a lot from each other."

"Yeah, well-" ROgue said, trying to unroot herself from LOgan's hold. He finally did let go of her, still happy that she was alive. Logan didn't even heard the end to her wity comment. Instead he watched her return to the bed.

Sitting up, he realised the sun was coming up and he was starving. Having his energy drainined like that seemed to always leave him hungry. "How's about some breakfast then?" HE said, climbing out from the leather seats and moving into the back.

"Usually happens in the morning." ROgue said as she rested her back agains the wall. "Have you even got any ediable food here or are you going out to eat again?"

"Doubt any dinners around her will be open. Well, most likely twenty four hour one's but I can't be arsed driving around to find one." Logan said as he opened the small fridge he had.

"I could drive us ya know?"

Logan snired, looking over his shoulder. "You drive us? No thanks strips, I like my van in tact."

"Oh God, don't tell me your one of those stuck up males who think that all woman can't drive."

"Nope." He said while pulling out a packet of bacon and bread. "But that doesn't mean you or anyone, male or female gets to drive my vercile."

"Oh, your truck proud." Rogue said, but as she looked around, she seemed disguested. "Hmph, how could you be proud of this dump?"

"Hey, I've had this baby for a long time. She's lasted longer then any other truck I've had and to me that's a winner right there. And if you've got a problem with the mess, then you clean it up."

"What am I? Your maid?"

"You can be. You didn't have a problem with it yesterday." Logan shot back. "I drive, you clean, sounds like the deal on living conditions you were after."

"I wasn't after living conditions like that! Besides, you passed up that opprotunity in the dinner when you said nothing. There was no deal made, so therefore there is no living conditions between us. All you said was that I could sleep on the floor."

LOgan shuck his head in annoance as he reached up and got the frying pan done. French toast and bacon were just going to have to do this morning. "Ever get sick of that smart mouth of yours?" Logan stated more than asked.

Rogue snorted. "Could ask you the same thing."

"Always an answer for everything."

"You too."

Logan smirked, hiding it, and let the subject dropped. Rogue had had a smirk on her face too, but that left her when she started to think about the past events.

She had killed a man and here she was most likely not even twenty four hours later smiling and joking with Logan. Was she really that cynical?

"Here." Logan said, jabbing a plate of food towards her. Rogue looked down after automatically taking the plate. The food didn't look most appealing, but it was better than the food she took from bins. This was the second time he'd feed her. She felt bad. Here he was making a living and working to actually pay for food, and she was just strowning off him because she couldn't do anything. She couldn't even protect herself from getting raped. She-

Logan stood against the kitchen cupboreds, eating his french toast and watching Rogue. "Aint you gonna eat that?"

Rogue was brought out of her thoughts and looked up at him. "I..." She forgot his question. Looking down at her plate she guessed what he may have asked and began eating, again feeling guilty. If only she could repay him somehow, but sex was out of the question. Whatelse-

"Logan?" Rogue asked, dropping her toast back onto the plate.

"What?" He asked annoied.

"Will you teach me how to fight?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Got a lot of projects going ATM which are keeping me busy. Writing all my unfinished FanFics whenever I get chance.

OK guys, enjoy.

 **5**

"How do ya always find these places?" Rogue asked Logan as she followed him into the bar, heading towards the cage fighting.

"Easily. You just gotta know where to look."

"I see. So how would I spot one?"

Logan grunted. "It's not easy to explain, but it's easier to spot one a mile away once you've been to a few a good number of times."

Logan and Rogue came to sit at the front of the cage. There were two woman fighting inside it. "Watch carefully." Logan instructed Rogue.

And she did. She watched how they stood, feet a part and bent at the knees to keep steady, feet flat on the floor, but there toes curled, ready to pounce. There arms were up and the left one was guarding her top half, the one to the right guarding her lower. As the left woman threw a punch, Logan comminated why she was wrong in her move. "Look, the girl in blue's clearly left her lower adminal muscles open and a passage way to slip up, past her chest and to her face if the girl in the pink dogdes, ducks and make the punch at the same time as well as knowing that the blue girl's left herself wide open.

And as Logan rushed to his finish, the pink girl had done everything he said she could do and a O.K. was being counted by the crowd. After the blue and pink girl's fight was over, Logan began to strip off besides Rogue, throwing his clothes at her again to keep hold of.

"This time when I'm up there, stay right here where I can keep my eye on you. Any dickhead comes bothering you I'll see them and I'll sort them out. Just pay attention to what I do and how I move, you got that stripes?"

Rogue nodded her head.

"Alright then." Logan said, before stepping into the cage and facing his first oponate. Now Rogue noticed a somewhat different style of fighting within Logan. Before, she'd seen him not give a dame and just headbutt the person to O.K. them. Now he took a fightng stance and let the guy attempt to get a few hits in and Logan dogded them. His eyes went to hers a few times, but that was only to check that she was paying attention and to give indication on what to focus on.

"Hey mate, that your bitch over there that you keep looking at? Shouldn't have brought her. She's gonna have to watch you-"

Logan took his opponante out with one punch.

Rogue couldn't help a smile and a chuckle come from her lips. Logan moved onto his next fight within seven minutes. Rogue had watched and paid attention to all Logan was doing - because she noticed he was getting bored of playing defence and tormenter. She could see, better than anyone else in the room, that the animalistic side of Logan was coming out. It was a shine in his cole eyes that was hard to explain because it was such a small change and hardly noticable. Rogue realised the only reason she noticed it was because she'd seen him fight more than once and because the pshyc in her head - of Logan - was pushing forwards with rage in her head. He gave it away that he was turning animal when she had to force him back into the barriers.

'That you're fella there girl?'

Rogue turned her head to see the woman who had been fighting in the cage; the one dressed in pink. She straddled a chair and had a smirk on her face. One of delight happiness.

'Don't get many chics in here. Not unless their boys in here. Noticed you've been watching that beasty hunk in there. You with 'em?'

'Errr, yeah. You could say that.' Rogue replied, looking back to Logan. She herself knew there could never be anything going on between them, but she was sure Logan wouldn't mind her telling someone she was with him (especially since she didn't clareify in what way).

'You like the fighting? It a turn on for you and him?'

'What?' Rogue asked facing the fighter again.

She had a very cheeky smirk on her face as she said 'the way your watching him, the fight, you've practically got drowl dribbling down your chin. You wanna fight?' The woman asked, raising her eyebrow.

Rogue's face fell. 'No.' she said, quietly, almost shamefully.

'Shame.' Said the fighter. 'You had this real look in your eye; a killer look. I woulda loved to have jumped in the cage with you. Have us a kinky little fight.' The woman winked at Rogue, before standing up. 'Anyway, gotta go get my celebration drink and hook up with some cute arse. You two have a good night tonight. Seems like your gonna.' And she left.

Rogue turned to pay attention to the fight again. She watched Logan. He still had this wild animalistic side in his eye, but... she noticed he was still collective. He hurt the men, O. them, but not...killing them. The sentence the female fighter had said last had stuck in Rogue's mind ' _You had this real look in your eye; a killer look.'_ She had felt it. The erge to fight. To want to be the victore.

Imagies of the other night flashed through her mind. His face before. His face after. The pain in her hand that came only after she realised what she had done. The blood dripping from the holes in his head down her arm-

Rogue felt claustrophobic. She wanted an out. Not even thinking about the man right in front of her who had just won his last fight, Rogue stood up and as swiftly as she could, got out of there.

Logan found her being sick at the side of the pub. He'd finished his last fight, saw her rushing out of the pub and followed straight after her, cursing under his breath. He was irritated. He told her to stay where she was. Why was it that every time she became a pain in his arse. Logan was starting to regreat this deal and thought it'd be easier if he just got rid of her. When he saw her being sick those thoughts went out of mind and he grimaced at the smell. he stood awkwardly, trying not to pinch his nose.

'You...alright?' Logan asked.

Rogue looked at him from out of the corner of her eye. She nodded her head, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. 'Yeah... Don't worry about me... I'll be alright... You won all your fights?'

'Yeah.'

'You get your money?'

'Nope. Saw you leaving.'

'Go get it... I'll be fine.'

'You sure?' Logan asked.

'Yeah.' Rogue said, straightening up now. 'It was just, erm, the fums of the smoke. People smoking around me made me feel sick. I'm gonna stay out here for a bit and get some fresh air. Go in and have a celebration drink or whatever. I'll be here when you get out.' Rogue said.

Logan nodded his head, went in, got him money and got beer to-go from the barman before returning back outside. He couldn't just leave the girl in the cold. She already didn't forgive him for that the first time.

He found her sat on a snow covered bench. She was rubbing her face with her hands, obviously distressted about something. Logan wanted to growl in his throat, roll his eyes and just walk away. He couldn't be bothered dealing with emotions and that's all he seemed to be getting from this girl.

'You sure you're alright?' Logan asked.

Rogue straightened up and looked at him. 'Yeah... You not going for a drink?'

'Got em right here. Come on, lets get going.' Logan said, moving towards his van.

Rogue got up, shuck the snow off her coat and moved to the truck on her side. The van started and they drove in silence for a long while.

'You wanna go over the fighting moves?' Logan asked.

He noticed a small muscle flinch in Rogue's check and then she answered 'I'm still going over it in ma head.'

Logan let it drop. He let it drop for the rest of the day. And the night. It wasn't her not speaking to him that drove Logan nuts. It was her not being able to sleep at night and how she kept moving about.

'Will you keep still, already.' Logan snapped at fifty past one in the morning.

'Sorry.' Came Rogue's southern twang. She really did seem dishearted and guilty. Logan looked down at her still form. She'd cleaned up the rest of the van, found the spare quilt and pillow and was sleeping on the floor of the van like Logan instructed, no arguing raised like he expected. He knew something was up. He could guess at it. But he was rather confused still. When he looked down and saw silent tears falling down her face - her face that was turned away from him, but he could still see them. He didn't want to ask. He didn't want to get involved. She'd be gone soon. If she had a problem, she could speak to him about it, but other than that-

'Logan.' Rogue asked quietly.

'What?' Logan asked, his tone normal.

'Do...Do you think it's a little but sick in the head to... to want to learn how to beat someone up just after...' She didn't need to finish the sentence. And it didn't seem like she was going to.

'No. Perfectly natural to have built up rage you wanna get rid of. Wanting to learn defence as well encase you ever find yourself in that situation again is normal too.'

'But... Isn't it weird? How easily...'

'What?' Logan growled, pissed off she'd decided to open up about this subject at a night time when he was trying to sleep.

'It's not normal!' Then Logan could hear her cry and the tears fall. 'It's not normal how easily I could just move on from...that. From almost being raped to getting a sick thrill out of watching someone beat someone else up. It's not right! It can't be right!' Rogue sat up and faced Logan. 'Aren't I just as bad for wanting to hurt someone?' Rogue sat there, clutching her quilt tightly in her hands while looking into Logan's calm cole eyes.

He breathed in and exhaled. 'Look strips, there's two sides to killing. One's killing for the thrill, the other's the human kill where you feel guilty as hell afterwards. You're feeling guilty, aren't you?'

'I...Yes.' Rogue answered looking down at her hands.

'Then you've got nothing to fear. You're reaction is normal. A later stage of recovery from an attack and kill, but then again you did say you've had to deal with this before. You've most likely skipped those stages and missed out on wanting to fight back which is now your experiencing it. So yeah, your reaction is slightly abnormal in timing, but everyone has their own way of recovering from an attack. You're no monster Rogue. No where near.'

Rogue sat quietly, thinking.

'Are we done talking? You gonna lie down and sleep now or what?' Logan asked.

Rogue looked up at him, guilt at keeping him awake. She lay down, this time facing Logan. She felt greatful to Logan. And he seemed irritated that she was watching him attempt to sleep. There was a twitch of his muslces in his check that was connected to his ear. His ear was twitching too. It was kind of cute. But there was something bothering Rogue. Something that kept popping up in her head. A stranded answer that didn't make sense. She thought that Logan would be able to help her figure it out.

'Logan?'

'What now?'

She turned her head to be able to look at him. 'You...Said you'd killed people...'

'Yeah...What about it?' Logan asked rubbing a hand over his face.

'...Who was your first kill?'

Logan was silent. 'Go to sleep Rogue.'

Rogue saw that he didn't want to answer. A part of her really wanted to know. Not just because it was in her mind - an unanswered question - but he had leaverage over her now. He knew more about her than anyone had in a long while. He knew more about her, than she did about him - well... She knew quite a bit about him. Random bits of his life.

That cloudy bit in her mind, the faint memory she'd gotten from him, was a blur imagine of him holding somebody in his arms in the forest. It was sad. It had a sad atmosphere around it. But if Logan wasn't going to answer...

Then good. It could be a wake up slap to her not to get too close to him. She was already too close and the journey had only just begun. Rogue closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

XXXXX

She was to be awakened by Logan's cries and his finger nails scratching down the side of the wall. Rogue sat up, but stayed away, remembering the last time she had tried to wake him. She couldn't leave him suffering like that. But then again she didn't want to get stabbed again. So instead she moved to the head of the bed, moving as far away from Logan's body as she could, but still be able to touch him. Rogue reached out and took hold of Logan's shoulder. She began shaking him awake and calling his name.

'Logan! Logan wake up-'

Logan shot up out of his bed and like she had expected, he had shot out his claws. Rogue had managed to move back just in time - but there was still a little snip of the skin on her hand. It was long and quite deep, but when she looked at it she just shrugged it off.

Logan was sat up in bed, huffing. Rogue gave him a moment to collect his thoughts.

'You alright?' Rogue asked.

Logan looked at her from out of the corner of his eye. And gave a low growl. Not a nasty one, but one in agreement.

'You have nightmares a lot, huh?' Rogue said, now getting up and moving towards the kitchen, switching on the kettle and opening up the cuboerds. From then, she pulled out whisky she'd found and made a hot chocolate laced with whisky. Logan was rubbing his head again when she turned around with it.

'Here.' She said, sitting down besides him on the bed.

he looked down at it in disgust.

'Look, drink it. Trust me. It helps calm the nerves... Plus, I've-'

'Added whisky. Yeah, I know.' Logan took the drink and downed it.

'You wanna talk about it?' Rogue asked.

Logan shuck his head. Then sniffed the air. 'I cut you.' He said, now putting now the empty mug in his lap and taking Rogue's covered wrist. He twisted it around. True, there was blood in Rogue's plam. But it was dry.

'There's no cut?' Rogue said taking her hand back. She'd seen how deep that cut was. It couldn't have healed that fast, could it?

'I'm sorry.' Logan said.

Rogue looked up at him. 'Hey, don't worry 'bout it. No harm done. Look, see. Nothin' there but dirty blood.'

Logan grunted. 'How long do you hold onto a mutant's power again?'

Rogue was quite and looked down at her palm. She didn't know. 'I don't know.'

'Well, I'm not getting back to sleep.' Logan said after a few moments pass. He threw the covers off him and moved to the front of the van, starting the engine and turning on the heater. 'If...If you wanna get some more sleep you can take the bed.'

Rogue smiled at the back of Logan's head and took up his offer. She climbed into the bed. It was warm from his body but it stunk of him and sticky sweat. Oh well, she'd slept in worse places.

XXXXX

The next nightmare just so happened to be the one Rogue had. It was blurry. From what she could make out there were two children in a forest, one crying and the other sleeping.

Logan shook her awake before she could start crying herself. It was a horrible nightmare. Not as bad as some other nightmares she knew Logan had, but sad. Very sad.

'Come on strips. Get up.'

Rogue was slow coming to as she realised Logan had parked up the truck and had opened the door, waiting on her.

'You coming for breakfast or not?' Logan asked.

Rogue scurried out of the bed and followed after him quickly. They had arrived in a town that had a row of shops lined up in a square. Rogue followed behind Logan, looking past him to see the greasy bar he was heading to. Rogue felt her stomach twist. And she also thought about how she was falling more and more in debt to Logan. She couldn't pay for anything to eat and he knew that too. Rogue thought that Logan, we they sat down, would order her something like he did last time, but she didn't want that. It would just mean she owed him a lot more than what she already did; which was a lot considering he'd given her a roof, some place to sleep, fight lessons, food and drink. All she'd given him was trouble and a clean van.

Then an idea struck and she ran to catch up to Logan. 'Ya know it's cheaper to cook your own breakfast. A lot healthier too I'm guessin'.'

'Don't worry strips. I'm not really worried 'bout my heal.' Logan said.

'But you've got a cook and hob in your van. Why not store food and then ya won't be payin so much. If ya like I could cook you up some breakfast. Meals too. Lunch, Tea time-'

'No thanks. I'd rather not be posioned.'

Rogue ran to stand in front of him. 'Hey, I wouldn't poison ya! I'm just sayin' that I'd like to cook something for a change rather than going out to a dinner. Besides, if I'm cookin' ya can be as rude as ya like and you know it! You go in that dinner ya riskin' bein' chased out again...And also dealing with people is annoying.'

Logan looked down at Rogue, eyebrow rose in question.

Then he rolled his eyes. 'Alright, but we're not shopping long. Just getting some food in.'

Rogue smiled and lead the way to the Metro.

XXXXX

After passing the small town, getting in some fresh foods and cooking equitment (because Rogue insisted that she could make Logan a better meal than all that deep fried crap he ate) they decided to spend the day on the road after eating a hearty full english breakfast.

They had stopped to eat. Rogue had made some chicken in a spicey southern sause.

'You like spices, right?' Rogue asked.

'Spicier the better.' Logan said, taking a stab at a piece of chicken with one of his claws and eating it off his claw. Rogue watched him, bewildered on how to take the action. Then she ended up smiling when he looked at her with a cluelessness look in his eye. A move like that just came natural to him. It made Rogue smile. Then turn back to her own chicken.

The sause was red. And it made her think of something else. A thought, that wasn't hers to think about, she knew that.

'So, you figure any more out 'bout your powers?' Logan asked.

'No.' Rogue answered, taking a bite out of her chicken. If she ate it all, the memory would go away.

'You know part of the deal was that I got to learn about your powers. And you learn about mine. Here's something new for ya, I can sniff out a lie. What you holding back?'

Rogue didn't look up at him. Logan throw down his plate in the sick and came to kneel down in front of her. ' What aren't you telling me?'

Rogue just kept eating the chicken. Logan got pissy, grabbed the plate from her throwing it into the sick. He took her by the arm and lead her to the door.

'Logan!' Rogue called out in protest as she was shoved outside into the snow. Rogue began banging on the door he closed on her. 'Logan open this door!'

The engine was started and Rogue felt something she hadn't felt in such a long time. It was that fear again. That feeling of abandonment. The feeling that made her heart freeze till it was numb then fall down into her stomach. He was going to leave her out here to fend for herself again. She didn't want that. She couldn't lose this. She began to bang on the door harder

'Wait! Wait! I'll tell you! I'll tell you just please open up!' The engines were cut off and Rogue only just realised what she'd done and what was happening to her. She managed to avoid the tears that pricked her eyes and was just getting her breathing in order when he opened the door.

He just stood there, emotionless, looking down at her, waiting.

'I've learnt something.' Rogue spoke, knowing that she had to keep him captivated if she wanted to be let back in. 'Well, more remembered something.' She said, only just realising now what she was thinking of, or more about. She went quiet for that moment just thinking. She'd been an idiot. Acted idioticly. Her banging on the door, yelling for him to stop and not go gave him power over her. He now knew he had power over her too and that was going to change him. Power always did. Things weren't equal and now she had to find a way to make them equal. That thing. That memory she was thinking about and just mentioned now was one of his, she knew that. But should she tell him it? She didn't want to hurt him, or at least she didn't until he just threw her out and showed her he knew how to control her. She had to take control once again and make herself desirable so he didn't have that power over her.

'Well?' He spat out.

But would telling him because he demanded it make her weaker. No, she could spin this to work for her.

'I remembered the first person you killed.'

Logan was still, but his face was unmoved. But somehow she could just tell that his nerves were standing on edge because he suddenly felt uncomfortable that this had been brought up. 'Oh.' was all he said. And then Rogue remembered something else. He couldn't remember some of his memories. He hadn't come outright and said it and it was a little hard to tell looking at the jumble of memories in her head because she was so inexperienced with exploring this other person's psych. But she did know and remember him telling her that he couldn't remember why he'd been experiemented on and if you can't remember something as tramatic as that then maybe he doesn't remember other things. The reason he was so on edge at the moment was either because he didn't want her to know about his first kill (which she sort of did understand but didn't understand) or because he couldn't remember it.

'If you let me back in and promise not to kick me out again or hurt me then I'll tell you about it.' Rogue bargoned.

Logan took his time deciding, but finally stepped aside and let her pass. In Rogue stepped, taking her seat again by the bed, trying to keep her posture casual and her face expresionless. She wanted to be the one holding all the cards. Logan stood against the sink watching her.

'Well?' He snarled.

'I'm getting there.' Said Rogue. It was kind of hard to actually to back to that memory in her head. Harder than remembering the experiements done to him. 'Rose. Her name was Rose. That was the first person you killed.'

She let that settle, watching him and wondering how much more she should say and how much he wanted to know. He didn't give anything away, just waited. 'She was your childhood sweetheart. You two had just run away together into the forest. You were feeling the first trances of that wild animal thingy that's inside you. You and Rose were getting alone fine...' Rogue trailed off, looking to her bare hands as she relived everything. She felt sick. Almost as if she was reliving herself when she had killed Fred in the car. It was horrible. A moment of-

'What?' Logan said. 'Then what?'

Rogue looked up to him, seeing him getting frustrated and angry. He didn't know. She had an advantage over him here. She could work this in her favour so he never treated her like he just did again. But then again, he had been kind and helped her when she'd experienced her first kill. But would it be the kinder act not to tell him or to tell him? Looking at him right now, he needed to know what went on that night.

'You found a place to work at a mining colony in Yokon. You and Rose were doing just fine until your animal started to get the best of you. One night you just up and left. Rose had no idea what was up with you but she followed you, wanting you to come inside because you were barely wearing any clothes and it was freezing outside. But you were in your own world fighting your own demons. Something had pissed you off that day, I'm not too sure what, but you were holding back a lot of things that were making you worse and making the animal more uncontrolable. Some consious thought must have gone through your mind when you left the house because you must have known you were about to lose it. And you did. You lost complete control of all your humanity and just started lashing out. Your claws came out and you were slashing at everything, trees, snow, bushes, yourself. Then Rose tried to make you stop, only... You out matched her greatly when it came to strengh. In your rage you stab her by accident. It was only after that did you come to your senses and realise what you had done.'

Logan was still as he watched her. His lower jaw seemed to had lost the stiffness it had before. Now he looked like a man about to break. And she, Rogue, had put him there.

'I'm sorry.' Rogue found herself saying before she could think.

Logan looked away and snorted. He looked lost. A hand came over his face and started to work his jaw. When it went past his eyes Rogue saw the hate-filled heat within his eyes. Rogue became wary and a little scared. She sat a little straighter and pinned the edge of the bed frame, not making any fast or sudden movements but getting ready to run if she needed to.

Logan glanced at her once, then walked towards the door, swinging it open and taking off out into the snow.

XXXXX

 **A good few hours later**

Rogue had decided not to follow Logan out into the woods. She learnt not to from Rose's mistake. Instead, she decided to cook up some food and clean up the place for Logan (so when he did come round he'd remember what she could be useful for). She'd liked the time just to think as well and clear her head. She rethought over everything that happened between them and started to think about where this was going to lead for them. He could come back and tell her to get out if he felt like it (that's why she'd hidden some food in her large coat that she wore now and hide some money in her boot). Or, he could... Well, she didn't know what he would do with her if he didn't throw her out. So she thought if the later happened, at least she could distract him with a meal.

She'd started to cut veggies not long after Logan left when she axcidently cut herself with the knife. She looked at it. It ws only a small scratch on her finger. Her next action was more bizzare. Rogue had been thinking about how Logan had cut her with his claws last night and that cut seemed to heal almost instantly. Rogue then put the blade in the middle of her palm and cut deep. It hurt, but she just watched it. She watched to see if it was healing. After a while when it hadn't healed up she wrapped tissue around it (since Logan didn't have any bandages in - not like he needed them) and just got on with the cooking (her hand throbbing for a while until her mind went back to thinking about her first plan if she was kicked out.

If he abandoned her now, then she would be fine. She's lived on the streets before. She knew where the nearest place was and where she could get food and shelter for the night from. From there she'd just wing it, catching rides again until she got further up north. Apparently, it wasn't that far away anyway. She reconded by the end of the month she'd be up there and getting ready to see the Northern Lights. She smiled a little to herself at that thought. That's what this whole crazy thing was about. Seeing them. She should have been able to see them from here, but those stupid grey clouds just kept getting in the way. But she'd heard Yokon was a great place to see the Northern Lights. It didn't matter if she couldn't see them now or if she couldn't see them straight away when she reached Yokon. She was going to see them and then her life would be complete.

The door opened and Logan came in. It was well past midnight, Rogue was sure. She'd gotten so swept away with cleaning and trying to make the best out of the food they had without using too much that she'd lost track of the time. Suddenly, Rogue felt very causous about being found in his truck. SHe swollowed as she turned around to look at him. He looked exsorsed and his t-shirt was ripped up with claw marks and blood staining it. He'd gone into a bazerer rage again, Rogue could tell. Rogue wondered now if she should have just upped and left the moment he did instead of waiting for him to come back and decided her fate.

Rogue swollowed. Too late to change her mind now. 'I, erm, made Toad-in-the-Hole... I thought you might have been hunger.'

Logan looked at her, but she couldn't tell what was going through his mind. Was he irriated by seeing her here? He couldn't have been happy about it, so it was a good guess.

'Grub sounds good.' Logan said, moving towards the cupboard that had the whisky in it. He took it out and started downing it from the bottle. Rogue watched him down half of it, until he stopped and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Rogue just let him be, knowing that if she said anything, he'd just tell her to piss off. She turned around to the food and plated it, making a portion for herself as well.

Logan sat down and she handed the plate to him. 'It's a little cold, but it should still be alright to eat.'

Logan said nothing, he just ate and drank. Rogue followed his lead, only not drinking. After finishing their food in silence, Rogue spoke up. 'You want me to drive us to the next town? You could get some-'

Logan held up a hand, signaling for her to stop. So she did. 'I'll drive.' He said. Rogue was just about to protest as he stood up. 'I could do with the distraction.' He said as he moved towards the front of the truck.

Rogue was going to make an argument about him being drunk, but he wasn't going to listen so she let him be. She was sure he wanted to be alone so she sat on his bed, curled up into a ball and stared at her fingers. There wasn't anything to do so she just thought. There were a few more of Logan's memories that she had which she could go through, but she really didn't want to relive his memories. Besides they tired her out and gave her a headache.

Rogue went to rub her head. She could feel another headache coming on, or the headache that had been there since she'd told Logan about his first kill, but what she'd just ignored. Rogue cringled as she felt a funny feeling in her hand. She wasn't sure what it was, but then, as she looked down at her gloved hand, she remembered having cut herself. Rogue took off her glove and removed the bloody tissue to look at the cut, but found there was nothing there. It had gone within the past few hours. Rogue was getting lost in thought when Logan spoke.

'You have more memories of mine like that, don't you?' Logan said, as if reading her mind.

Rogue looked to him at the front. He wasn't looking at her. He couldn't. But he was talking to her. 'Some, but not a lot. I only got glimpses.'

Logan was quiet for another few minutes as he thought. 'How about we change our deal a little bit?

Rogue's eyebrow raised at this. This couldn't be good. 'What you have in mind?'

He looked at her this time through the review mirror and took his time to answer. 'I'll take you to Yokon and that'll be our departing point, that's the deal. But along the way, you'll absorb me and tell me what you've learnt so I can know what happened to me in my past and in return I'll train you how to fight so that you can make money for yourself when your back on the streets. That sound good to you?'

Rogue didn't actually think she had a choice. She didn't want more of his torturous memories in her head, but if she said no he might just force her to absorb him and tell him about his past without teaching her how to fight, or he'd throw her out again (which would be the better option for her). He'd worded it though in a way she liked. She could learn to fight for herself and make her own money. That might actually come in real handy. Better than if she was just thrown on the streets. Rogue nodded her head and agreed to Logan's terms.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Things seemed to go back to normal pretty quickly. Well, as normal as two strangers travelling together to Yukon could be. After they'd had they're talk yesterday about they're new agreements, they fell asleep as usual, got up and Logan started driving again. Rogue had finished cleaning the place yesterday and had cleaned up after making Logan breakfast this morning. She felt like a little bit of a feminist thinking that it was so typical that she was left to do the cooking and cleaning and Logan got to handle the motors and income. But, she thought to herself, the situation wasn't too bad. She wasn't expected to do the cooking and cleaning, she just did it because Logan was busy. It wasn't unfair that he didn't let her drive his truck as it was his and he called the shots with it. Logan wasn't sexist. He was gonna teach her how to fight so she could make her own income. He was just lazy and didn't care when it came to keeping things clean and tidy, or else she supposed Logan would have cleaned up as well. For now, this was just how they worked. Old roles, but it got them by while they got to where they needed to and learnt something new.

At this time, Rogue sat in the front with Logan. They're wasn't anything to do and they sort of just came to agree not to talk to each other, so she stared out the window. Then, Logan must have gotten bored or irritated with her or something, because he tapped her shoulder and pointed to behind him.

"Hey stripes, training starts now. I want you back there and start doing sit ups."

Rogue raised her eyebrow. "I thought we agreed on-"

"If you wanna learn to fight, then you might wanna gain a little muscle first. Plus the excersizes will increase your endurance and staminare. Two important things when in a cage. Especially because of your size, you'll be defending rather than being on the attack." Rogue listened to him, saw no point in arguing and climbed behind him. "No slacking either."

"How many?" Rogue called out once she was on the floor. She actually wasn't so sure what she was doing so felt awkward just sat on the floor like this. She got an idea what sit ups were from watching someone else showing off to a mate when they were talking about the gym and stuff, but had actually never tried them herself.

"Till I say stop." Logan said, looking at her through the re-view mirror that he had altered.

Rogue raised her eyebrow at that, but started the sit ups listening to Logan's coaching. "Keep going. Don't go too fast. Not too slow either. Keep at the same paste. Focus on your breathing and use the rhythm of that to help. That's right now keep doing that. Keep those feet planted!"

This actually really hurt her stomach and her back. All of a sudden she felt like she wanted to collapse and not get up again. How did that guy make it look so easy? Was it suppose to be this hard? When that guy had finished, he only seemed a little red in the face and panty. Why was her face so red and her pants so loud? Why was the pain so bad? She didn't know, but she didn't stop to find out. She kept going, listening and praying that Logan was gonna call out stop soon. She didn't know what number she was on or if he'd just stopped paying attention, but then he called out.

"If you're gonna pass out you can stop you know."

So Rogue stopped, her body hitting the floor heavy like a sack of potatoes. She was breathing fast and hard, sweat pouring down her face. She felt dizzy and the world was spinning. How did that guy make it look so easy? "Jesus Rogue. Didn't have to push yourself like that. I only wanted to know where you were at with physical fitness." Rogue felt herself get a little annoyed at him making jabs at her, when this was the first time she'd ever tried something like this. Then he said " Good effort and determination. That's a good sign. You don't want to out do yourself on the first go though girl. Gotta save your energy. I'm guessing from the way your panting right now, your not gonna be much use later on. Take the bed and get some rest, that is if you can get up." Logan said.

Just to rub it in his face, Rogue tried to stand up, but fell down before she could even find her feet. She resulted in just crawling onto the bed and passed out for a good hour or so.

xxxxx

The next time they stopped, Rogue woke up to find that Logan had made something to eat for them both. They sat together and ate together. Rogue looked out the window. It was still cloudy and snowy. Same as it had been since she'd set foot on the Canadian land. She sighed and wondered when she'd be able to see these Northern Lights. She turned to Logan, thinking and asked, "Where are we?"

"Middle of nowhere."

"What's the next place we're going to?"

Logan snorted out of his nose. "We're getting further away from society now. The next village is called Agneau." Logan pronounced in a perfect French accent. "That's a good day or so away. Doubt we'll make it there tonight. Now." Logan said placing his bowl to the side.

Rogue had finished eating and looked up to him. Turns out that Logan asked for his part of the deal. Rogue dreaded doing this to him. She set up terms and conditions that she be in control and not him. That she would touch him, not the other way around. They traded places so Logan could lie down. She breathed in and out in deep breaths. She felt extremely nervous, but she did it.

She held on longer than she expected before letting him go and watching him fall into a deep sleep. She could see he was fine, but he was taking ages to come around. Then Rogue stood up and looked over his face. He wasn't knocked out, he'd fallen asleep. Rogue rolled her eyes and sat on the floor looking at her hand. She had gotten quite a few memories from him, but she was thinking of telling him only about the one of him and some cat man fighting. He knew it already, but she could just say that's what came to mind and then she let go before she could get anything else because she didn't want to hurt him. It wasn't like she was lieing because she had absorbed it from him. Rogue looked around bored. If she told the lie, it'd buy her more time, she thought. She wasn't sure how old Logan was or how many more memories she could pull before he got sick of her. That and if she still had memories he didn't know about if he was going to leave her then she'd have him hooked.

Then she wondered how she'd gotten so manipulative.

Her eyes looked over Logan's form. She was getting more and more attached to him and that was bad. It was bad she was absorbing him so much. Having that thought come to mind Rogue was now trying to remember how she had survived on her own. It took a while to remember she had slept on the streets and stolen food or did whatever it took to stay alive. It hadn't been long, but now she seriously was worried that when push came to shove that she'd be unable to cope living on her own on the streets once again and she wasn't as naive or foolish to think that this man, Wolverine, would keep her after he was done figuring out who he was.

That settled it then. She wouldn't tell him something she already knew he knew about himself. She would tell him then about his time during the World War and how he fought beside some other person named Captain America on some really hard, dangerous and inhuman missions. Well, she'd tell him once he woke up. Till then.

Rogue looked around, her eyes fixing on the string wheel. The next thing Rogue knew, she was in the driver's sit, taking memories from Logan and driving the truck. As she did she thought about how, if she could get them to the next town tonight, then they'd be closer to the final destination. The faster they got there the sooner she would be on her own again (not that she wanted to) but she would be able to adapt easier since that would mean less time would have been spent in the lap of luxury.

XXXXX

Rogue yarned. She was tired after driving all night, but at least they were only a few miles away from the town. She heard a grunt and knew Logan was waking up. She thought that maybe she should park the truck and wait for him to figure out that she'd been driving through half the night rather than have him have a go at her now while she was at the wheel.

But before she could pull over Logan's head was up and he was looking at her.

"What are you doing?" He growned.

Rogue sighed as she waited expectingly to be yelled at. "I thought I'd get us closer to Agneau."

Logan made his way to the front of the van and stuck his head out to peer out the window. It was hard to see but the town was just starting to come into view.

"Pull over." He grumbled.

Rogue did as he said and got out of the driver's seat. Logan then moved into it and continued to drive them in. There was silent in the truck.

"So?" Logan finally voiced.

Rogue closed her eyes as the images and memories of Logan's time fighting during the World War came back to her. She tried to slow it down and remember details about the faces that passed her, but all she could do was give him breath little details of how he walked through bullets and saved holocaust children.

xxxxx

After hearing what Rogue had to tell him, Logan wasn't as annoyed as they both thought he might be. Both could understand the difficulty and emotional ties Logan had to the war and what he'd gone through, but for some reason, learning that he'd thought against the nazies just seemed to make him seem more whole. Not filled or proud, but just a bit more complete. Rogue didn't argue with him or question him.

They ended up pulling up for some gas. Rogue waited in the truck, trying to smother another yarn as it came. She was tired but didn't want Logan to see it. Her focus and attention kept fading in and out.

After Logan finished with the gas, he climbed back in, drove a little more then stoped it. Rogue was weary enough to know that he'd gotten back in and stopped again, but she wasn't too with it to understand why Logan was geting out of the truck again. It was when he showed up at Rogue's side of the truck and opened the door. "Come on." He said and walked off.

Rogue scurried to get out of her seat belt, close the door and hurry after Logan. It was cold out as normal so when they entered a warm little dinner, Rogue was happy for the comfortable heat. She followed Logan to the booth and sat down opposite him. It was only now hitting her that they were eating out.

"I thought I was making breakfast?" She said.

"I'd rather not have your tired arse messing up on frying and setting my truck on fire." Logan deepaned.

"I wun't have done that!" Rogue said.

"Yes, you would." Logan said with a final tone. He then moved the menu he'd been scanning through in front of her and lit up a cigar as they waited for a waitress to come over.

Both ordered the full English breakfast. The dinner was quite small and cosy. It had a few people in it showing it wasn't completely abandoned. But it was still quite quiet in the dinner. The noise of the TV was the only thing making a ruckus besides the sizzling sounds of sasagues being burnt.

 _"In other news, world terrorist Magneto, also know as Erik Lecher, was captured last night by New York offertories. The mutant was found unconscious on top of the statue of liberty where he had been responsible for operating a machine aimed to harm the gathering leaders of our country. Offertories were baffled though by how the mutant had been disarmed and are placing it down to faulty equipment that backfirered rather than ivdulaty work..."_

Just then, Rogue's and Logan's breakfasts arrived. They paid less attention to the TV reporter and more attention on their food. Especially Rogue since she was too tired to focus on anything more and Logan just plain didn't care. After their breakfast, Logan told Rogue to get some shut eye and she did while he drove them towards the next town.


End file.
